This Is Your Big Shot
by deeplyinloves
Summary: Tom and Danny finally get their chance in the spotlight. They also get their chance at what true love is really like. FLONES (main) ONE-SIDED PUDD (Maybe? Maybe not? Maybe I'm making it one-sided to mess with you and maybe it's actually not one-sided?). Rated M just to be safe!
1. Empire State Of Mind

_Disclaimer: I don't own Just My Luck or anything in New York. *sighs sadly* _

_A/N: Woohoo! I was so excited to write this! I hope you don't mind me using **Just My Luck** as the movie. I'm too lazy to be smart and cool and think of my own movie idea. Enough rambling about my plans, I hope you like it! :D_

**Chapter 1: Empire State Of Mind**

"Sir, I hope you don't mind when I say you may be the first and only person I am seriously considering murdering if you don't stop kicking my seat," the man sitting in front of Danny Jones threatened. The Boltoner jumped and chuckled awkwardly shortly after, muttering a 'sorry'. He resorted to tapping his thumbs together and occasionally biting his fingers.

_I should totally get pissed tonight,_ Danny thought when the flight attendant announced that they may take off their seat belts and get their carry-ons. After sending in what seemed to be the 200th audition tape for another opportunity to get cast in a movie, his girlfriend Georgia Horsely and he had literally broke every single glass in their house in London with their excited banshee screams when Danny's agent (and long time friend) Harry Judd had called in. Out of all the movies Danny had auditioned for, he couldn't believe that _Just My Luck_ was the one. He wanted this one so badly. He wasn't one to miss an opportunity to act with Lindsay Lohan.

The only downfall was that he- reluctantly -had to leave his lovely girlfriend behind.

He quickly exited the plane and whipped out his already vibrating phone.

"Dan! Are you off?" A posh accent screamed at him through the receiver. Danny chuckled. "Of course I am. Otherwise I wouldn't be taking your call."

"Are you on your way to baggage claim?"

"Nice to hear ya too, Harry," Danny answered, rolling his eyes.

"This is New York, Dan. Business here is as quick as a blink of an eye, so I'm going to have to rush you quite often," Harry laughed. "I really do miss you, though. I'm such a horrible friend and agent. Can't wait to see your ridiculously ugly face."

"I hope someone hits you hard on the shin with their luggage," Danny scoffs, grabbing his luggage (which was a red that was light enough to be perceived as a magenta, courtesy of Georgia) and making his way to one of the airport's uncomfortable chairs.

"I hope you don't find your luggage and it ended up getting thrown off the plane and landed in the middle of the ocean," Harry grunted.

"I actually found it, much to your dismay," Danny said with a grin. "Please tell me you got hit on the shin and my day will get three times better than before!"

Danny laughed when he caught sight of his friend. He looked burlier than the last time he saw him, and comparing Harry to his high school days, he finally got rid of those nasty blonde highlights. He was panting heavily as he jogged his way through the crowd and to Danny. It made his condition even worse since he was in a black suit.

"Come and hug me, I can't go any farther," Harry breathed, gasping for air. He stuck out his arms in a weak attempt. Danny snorted and enclosed himself into his friend's arms. "You're fitter than me and you can't even try to make it to my seat?" Danny asked with a giggle.

Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed his wrist, leading him to the outside parking lot. "Shut up, you twat. It's not my fault I was craving a couple of Kit Kat bars and a McFlurry."

* * *

When Dougie had finally made it to JFK to pick up his friend, he didn't expect to not see him there immediately.

"I'm at the airport and you shoulda been here an hour ago, Tom. Please call me back. Unless your plane had somehow dropped into the ocean and you're currently floating your way here in a lifejacket, then forget it. Or maybe you died on impact. I don't know. Ugh, just call me!" Dougie threw the phone back into his satchel and tapped his foot impatiently. He hadn't seen his friend ever since the day he and Frankie split and Tom had visited Dougie to help him through it for a year. Dougie loved the friendships he made in New York, but Tom was his best friend since high school, and no one had such a close connection with him other than Tom.

But Tom was too busy putting himself out there. Getting in as many commercials, TV shows and even musicals, as possible. When Tom called him that he got a part in a movie for the first time ever, Dougie was thrilled that the movie was going to be mostly made in New York. What made it better was that there were going to be a couple of scenes that will be filmed in New Orleans and Tom bought Dougie and extra plane ticket to come with him.

He sighed with relief when his phone began to vibrate. "Tom?" Dougie answered.

"I'm sorry, who is this?"

"Tell me you're joking so I'll stop having a panic attack," Dougie complained as he stomped his foot. He didn't care that people were looking at him and possibly assuming that he was a seven year old who had lost his parents. If only he were taller.

"Sorry, I still don't know who this is."

"Tom!" Dougie screamed, becoming extremely impatient with the older blonde.

"Wow, I can hear you from here," Tom said, hanging up the phone. It took seconds until Dougie realized what Tom had meant. He immediately spotted the familiar blonde a couple of yards away. Tom was waving frantically, clearly just as excited to see Dougie as Dougie is to see him.

He ran across the street, barely killing himself, and crashed into Tom's arms.

"I haven't seen you in ages! I missed you so much!" Dougie cried, laughing and crying at the same time.

"Chill Dougs, I'm just your mate," Tom laughed, clutching onto Dougie even tighter.

"Shut up, you twat. You were an hour late and I was starting to have a heart attack. I finally have my closest friend with me who doesn't mind casually staring at gorgeous men's asses while drinking a nice cold latte," Dougie said excitedly, his grin threatening to split his entire face in two.

"That was the most gayest sentence I've ever heard in my life. What has New York done to you?" Tom said.

"Do you have a problem with it?" Dougie countered, placing his hands on his hips.

Tom chuckled. "No, I'm actually quite thrilled I can chat with you like that again."

Dougie took Tom's only luggage and they walked across the street to Dougie's car.

"Does this mean that I'm your only non-straight friend? Like out of everyone?" Tom asked, raising an eyebrow.

Dougie shrugged. "Best friend, if that's what you mean. I have _friends_ that are gay, but, uh, I do have another best friend that's straight. And _gorgeous_, may I add."

"Don't tell me you've already told him that," Tom groaned.

"A gentleman never tells," Dougie smirked. "He has another hot guy friend as well. He told me that he's an actor just like you. Plus, from what he's told me, he's totally your type," he added.

Tom smiled. This could finally be his big shot. Not only at the chance to be in a movie that could push him somewhere near the spotlight, but to hook up with a guy. The right guy. Tom could imagine it already; having a picnic on a nice green meadow, sitting by a warm fire while the snow falls down their newly owned house, cuddling for hours on end on a sofa watching endless amounts of Disney films-

"Oh, but the downside is that he's got a girlfriend that he's _totally_ serious with. But I don't think you should worry that much Tommy, you two would be a really interesting pair of _friends_, right?"

Tom's heart dropped and shattered. He was just starting to plan his honeymoon with this mystery hunk.

"Are you trying to play with my heart, Poynter? That's not funny," Tom pouted. Dougie giggled, revving the car on. "A little bit. I guess you deserve it a bit after telling my ex boyfriend that I was actually straight and showed him a picture of me and Frankie, which I thought I had burned up. You were a reason why he is now my ex," Dougie said, sticking his tongue out at the older boy.

Tom rolled his eyes. "You know you didn't deserve him. Plus, ever since you and Frankie split, you've been hooking up with a guy every week and dumping or getting dumped by said guy."

Dougie shrugged. "Eh, I guess. But you should really give him a shot! I mean, you'd never know if he's really straight, you know."

Tom gaped at him. "Are you kidding me? That's the worst idea you've ever come up with! Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I should take advantage of men like that."

It was Dougie's turn to roll his eyes. "Heck, you'll never know my dear T-bag."

"Don't call me that, Butty."


	2. Central Park Catastrophe

_Disclaimer: I don't own McFLY (but don't we all at the same time?), any movies mentioned below or anything related to New York (if only!)._

_A/N: Review, review, review! (No, I'm not being greedy, I promise.) I hope this chapter sort of pulls you readers in to fall in love with this story (as I am hopelessly love sick over this baby) as I did. This is extremely longer, and I promise I will get to the good parts soon if you found this chapter boring :P Enough with me, just enjoy!_

**Chapter 2: Central Park Catastrophe**

"So, where would you like to go to, Danny boy?" Harry asked excitedly.

Danny rolled his eyes at his friend's enthusiasm. He had just gotten off an 8 hour flight and wasn't in the mood for much. He was sure he looked like a total wreck. No way was he going to look like what he did in public. "To my hotel," Danny grumbled.

Harry scoffed. "You're such a downer."

"So what? I'm having jet lag and all I want to do is sleep."

"Too bad. I'm driving and you have no choice. We're going to meet a friend of mine."

Danny was about to start whining, but Harry had caught him in the nick of time; slapping his free hand onto Danny's mouth. The cry of pain was muffled by Harry's hand.

"Fuck you!" Danny exclaimed at him after Harry took his hand off his mouth.

"Back at you." Harry rolled his eyes. "He's a really nice guy, Dan. I'm sure you two will hit it off. Just don't take his flirting the wrong way.

"Flir- do you mean-?"

"Yes."

"Harry Judd, please tell me you have straight friends as well."

"I've never asked them, but I'm pretty sure they are."

Danny muttered what sounded like a string of swear words, turning his head towards the window to look at the approaching city.

"Don't be so uncomfortable Danny. Everyone is the same no matter what."

"I know that," Danny replied, refusing to turn his head back around to apologize.

"Don't worry, he's dragging along another friend who happens to be an actor as well, so I'm pretty sure you two will get along just fine," Harry added with a smile.

"Is he-?"

"Daniel Jones, please stop worrying about everyone's sexuality. It's getting on my nerves," Harry grunted. His friend wasn't a homophobe at all, so it annoyed Harry that he could be so judgmental about the friends he made here.

"I'm not worrying about it, I'm simply asking you," Danny retorted, sighing heavily as he was feeling tired towards the irrelevant arguement.

Harry sighed, feeling more and more tempted to punch his friend's face. He could be _so _thickheaded sometimes. "I'll be honest, I don't know. But don't think about it, okay? What could possibly go wrong?"

"Everything will go wrong, now that you've said it."

* * *

"I can't wait to get to my hotel and just have a nice nap," Tom yawned, reclining his chair. Dougie snorted. "Not to let you down or anything, but I set up a nice meeting with the guys I talked about earlier. You won't be heading to your hotel anytime soon. Or a hotel."

Tom sat up straight, furrowing his eyebrows at the young blonde.

"What?"

"Yeah, you're going to stay with me!" Dougie cheered.

"Why? I though Gio had reserved a room for me at-"

"_Giovanna _wasn't able to reserve a hotel room for you, so she called me and asked if you could room with me for the duration of the movie process. You both don't have enough money to afford any New York hotel for longer than two months anyway. Also, she doesn't like being called by her nickname, she thinks it sounds like a guy name," Dougie explained calmly.

"Oh, so suddenly you and my agent are best buds?" Tom spat back bitterly.

"What's so bad about staying over with me?" Dougie asked meekly, feeling very offended.

"Oh no, I don't have a problem with you Dougs. I don't mind it at all. But what I do mind is the constant flow of 'visitors' that you bring home every night. Also, I can never get more than five hours of sleep in your house," Tom said, taking in the familiar surroundings of New York.

"But Tom," Dougie whined. "I like bringing home guests every night. If I'm going to find the right guy, I have to do a lot of mingling and dating."

"I don't find that very effective," Tom countered.

"Oh sod off," Dougie said, rolling his eyes. His best friend could be so bitter about everything sometimes. "I promise I'll keep the parties to a low, okay?"

Tom scoffed, giving his friend a humorous face. "Of course you will. You can't go two days without throwing a massive rage. I suppose you like to invite your straight and _extremely gorgeous _friend to these parties as well? Maybe get a chance to be in the presence of his 'amazing' ass?"

Dougie suddenly turned the color of a tomato, slapping Tom's arm playfully. "Please stop. And his ass is not 'amazing' it's **amazing**."

"I don't really get the difference, but okay." Tom shrugged. "I bet you got him so wasted one night and got the chance to snog him. I can imagine it now."

"Tom!" Dougie squealed, almost swerving the car off the freeway and over the bridge they were crossing.

"Oh God, Dougie, control your car you idiot!" Tom screamed, holding onto anything he could hold with a tight grip.

"I'm sorry," Dougie apologized, his breathing erratic and his heart pounding against his chest.

"This just proved you did snog your straight friend. I'm ashamed of you," Tom laughed, shaking his head. He understood that his friend could be very cheeky and naughty and go beyond of what he thought he would do, but Tom didn't expect him to go _that _far. Tricking a poor innocent straight guy into having sex with him? A little too much to be something Dougie would do... is it?

"For your information, I didn't have sex with him. Yes, I got him very drunk. But it only went as far as making out, I swear! It was at a club too, not at one of my famous ear-pounding house parties. And he didn't remember a thing. Well, at least I'm sure he doesn't remember. Can we not talk about this?" Dougie explained, the blush on his cheeks reddening as he talked about it.

Tom laughed, clutching his chest as he did so. Now _that _was a Dougie thing to do.

"Dougie, that's hilarious. I can't believe you would do such a thing! You're so evil. I bet he knows about it."

"Fuck Tom, you don't know how hot he looked that night. I couldn't help it," Dougie breathed, the memory of it causing himself to get butterflies. "And don't say that! I'm feeling way more anxious to see him now. Don't make me regret letting you sleep at my house."

Tom ignored Dougie's threat, took one look at Dougie's pants and laughed even harder.

"How awkward would it be if you came up to him and you had **that **practically sticking out of your pants? It makes me very tempted to tell him your dirty little secret," Tom smirked, his laughs slowly subsiding.

Dougie looked down and cringed. There was no way to hide that now. "Shit."

* * *

"Central Park looks so much more beautiful than I thought. I wish Georgia were here with me." Danny looked around the park in awe. The park that appeared in so many movies that he watched as a young lad; he couldn't believe he was standing in it at this very moment.

"_Home Alone 2_ was shot here, right Haz?" Danny asked, settling himself onto the moist and green grass. "Oh! And _Breakfast At Tiffany's_, _Ghostbusters_, _Men In Black II, __Elf_, _Spiderman 2, August Rush, Enchanted, Friends With Benefits-_"

"You look like a kid in a candy store Dan," Harry smiled, admiring the excited expression on his friend's face.

"I'm in Central Park, Harry. I can't believe it!" Danny exclaimed, his grin widening after every second passed by.

"C'mon, help me set up this picnic. I want it to look good," Harry said, spreading out the red and white checkered blanket he had carried onto the ground.

"Are we impressing our acquaintances or setting up a date? I mean, you are wearing a suit..." Danny stated, raising his eyebrow.

"Shut up and help me. I have to wear a suit. You're wearing sweats and a t-shirt. I don't think you deserve to be the one to judge," Harry shot back, a smirk replacing his once sour expression. "I don't think I've ever heard you say the word 'acquaintance' before. I didn't even know you knew what that word meant. That's new."

Danny laughed, causing the older lad to crack a smile. His laugh was too infectious to not react joyfully to. "I'm not as stupid as you think, Judd." Despite his counterattacks, Danny started to help his friend and opened the picnic basket he had made him carry. Inside were BLT sandwiches, Pop Tarts, marmite, and cooked shrimp in a plastic container.

"What a lousy lunch you've prepared," Danny commented, scrunching his nose at the sight. It was barely even a lunch at all! Danny himself could eat it all in one sitting.

"Don't worry. More food will be on the way. It's not just me who decided to bring food, you know," Harry said, rolling his eyes. "But because I know you don't like waiting, go walk around. You have my number and you know where I am, so I'll just call you when they get here, yeah?"

Danny smiled at him thankfully for finding him a distraction. He knew he wouldn't take it any longer if he had to sit and do nothing for a long period of time.

He started by looking at his surroundings. A fountain that seemed quite far away caught his eye and he decided that that was his target. "I'll be at the fountain," Danny called out to Harry. He decided to jog, since that seemed to be a much faster way to get there. He was in his sweats after all.

Just like earlier, Danny couldn't help but look at everything in admiration. The city's tall buildings peeking out from behind the swaying trees. He swore that some of the scenery that he passed by appeared in some of his favorite movies. Danny was tempted to squeal in delight. It felt as if he was walking through history. So many actors stood here. He hoped that he would soon star in a classic movie of his own in this park.

What felt like minutes (and was actually half an hour) he arrived at the fountain. Surprisingly, few people crowded around it. A few kids with their parents tossed coins and made wishes, ate their snacks and fed breadcrumbs to the waddling ducks. A man running a hot dog stand stood on the other side.

Danny felt so alive here. He just wanted to do a silly dance in the middle of the fountain. This place brought him so much joy.

He smiled at the couple sitting nearest to the hot dog stand. They fed their hot dogs to each other and stole kisses every now and then. Danny's heart started to hurt. He wished he could have brought Georgia here with him. Without her, he felt so incomplete. His heart was only half again.

He sat on the edge of the fountain and took in his surroundings again. Admiration clouded his eyes. Everything was beautiful to him. He probably looked like a lunatic sitting there, doing absolutely nothing and just staring out into space. It's not like he cared.

It felt like a lifetime until he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. "Danny here," Danny answered, his gaze not leaving the squirrel climbing up a tree.

"Where are you?!" Harry's voice screamed through the receiver, causing Danny's right ear to almost go deaf.

"Calm down mate, I told you I would be at the fountain. What's the matter?" Danny asked worriedly. Harry sounded extremely panicked.

"My friend, Dougie, arrived a while ago. He told me Tom, his friend, went to go find a bathroom. He hasn't been back ever since you left and he hasn't been answering his phone. Could you find him?"

Danny rolled his eyes. "Yes sir," he replied. He placed his hand on his forehead, scouting the area. "What does he look like?"

"Dougie told me he has blonde hair. He's wearing glasses and a grey button up short-sleeved shirt. Thank you so much Dan!" Harry hung up. Danny rolled his eyes again. "_Not even a 'goodbye'. What has New York done to him?" _Danny thought.

There didn't seem to be a lot of people in the park today, so that helped Danny in his search. He went around to the families, asking about the nearest bathrooms. The only one seemed to be at the far edge of the park. Danny sighed exasperatedly. As athletic as he was, he really didn't want to jog all the way there to find no one that fit the description Harry gave of Tom.

But he was determined, so he started his way there. _"At least I can admire the scenery while I'm at it," _Danny contemplated, keeping his pace as he made his way around the park.

What felt like the most grueling jog ever, Danny was beginning to feel less motivated as he analyzed every blonde passerby. _"None of them look the slightest bit like Tom. Why does he have to look so different from everyone else? I could just grab a blonde- oh! Is that him?" _

Danny didn't realize that he had finally made it to the restrooms, and almost tripped over himself as he spotted _another _blonde exiting the men's restroom.

He made his way closer, and groaned when he realized the man wasn't wearing any glasses.

"Goddamnit," Danny mumbled, running a hand through his hair. "Might as well release myself," Danny walked towards the bathroom, feeling absolutely defeated. All that jogging for **nothing**. Danny was surprised once again that no one seemed to crowd around the bathroom. It was the only one here... was it?

He shrugged and made his way inside. What he didn't notice until he actually saw it were the sounds of moaning and sloppy kissing. But once he did, Danny immediately shielded his eyes.

"Shit! Get a different bathroom you sick freaks!" Danny screamed, backing his way out of the men's bathroom. He could faintly hear the embarrassed statements of a man and the boisterous laughter of a woman.

_"Sex in the middle of the men's bathroom? Is New York really **that** crazy?!" _Danny thought, relieved he finally made his way out. He bumped into someone before he was able to turn around and jog back to the picnic and tell Harry and his friend all about his adventures, and gasped at the sight.

"I'm sorry," the man apologized, smiling embarrassingly. Danny stared at him in awe, like he did all throughout jogging around Central Park. But this time, the feeling of admiration was stronger than before. He shook off the feeling.

It was probably because _this was actually **Tom**._

"Tom!" Danny shrieked, clutching Tom's face in his orangutan-like hands, jumping around in joy as he did so.

The man claimed to be Tom only stared at him in disbelief and fear. Who was this man? Why did he know his name? Why was he so happy to see him?

_"The people here are **mental**. I am never taking drugs. EVER." _Tom thought, shaking his head at the stranger.

"I am Tom..." Tom started, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "Can I help you?"

_"He's a stalker, Tom. Run away! Not everyone in New York is trustworthy and kind! He's probably on weed! Or he sniffed bath salts up his nose! Pray to God he won't stick a gun up your head. Or... or- offer you something under his trench coat and then kill you! Wait, he's not wearing one, so you're okay. Run Tom, goddamnit! Ru-"_

"I've been looking all over for you! Well, not exactly-"

_"Stalker. STALKER. HE'S GOING TO TRY AND KILL ME NOW. HE'S GOING TO LURE ME INTO A CREEPY WHITE VAN AND RAPE ME. RUN TOM!" _

"Harry told me what you look like and that you haven't been answering your phone-"

_"I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE TAKE THIS JOB. THIS MAN HAS AN ACCOMPLICE. AND HE HAS MY PHONE NUMBER. THEY MUST HAVE BEEN TRACKING ME DOWN. NEW YORK IS A SCARY PLACE, JUST LIKE MUM SAID IT WOULD BE. NEW YORK ISN'T MEANT FOR FRAGILE INNOCENT MEN WHO JUST WANT TO LIVE A NORMAL LIFE LIKE ME. I'M NOT READY TO DIE YOUNG! I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE WANDERED OFF TO LOOK AROUND THE PARK BEFORE HEADING TO THIS MASSIVELY STINKY BATHROOM. I SHOULD HAVE COME BACK IMMEDIATELY LIKE DOUGIE SAID. UGH._"

"And Dougie's been worried sick about you, at least I think that's his name, and now I've found you! H-hey, where ya going?"

Before Danny had even uttered the first word, Tom had fled the scene. Danny did notice that his face was getting paler and paler as he spoke, but he didn't think that mattered. Maybe he's sick?

But he took off after Tom, anyhow.

"Tom! Hold on, wait!"

Thankfully, Danny was athletic.

Tom, not so much. He cursed himself for wearing a scarf that day. "Damn thing is getting in my face!" Tom muttered.

Moments later, Tom felt someone tackle him from behind. He landed with a thud on the firm soil.

_"This is it. I'm going to die. I just hope I'm going to Heaven. I deserve it. I haven't done any sins. Except that one time I sneaked away from the group during a field trip to make out with a girl. But you'll forgive me, right God? Is that even a sin? Oh whatever. Who am I kidding? I'll be going to hell if I don't go confess my sins. The guy should at least let me go visit a church first." _

"Tom! Earth to Tom! Are you even listening to me?"

Tom blinked twice, breaking his trance and conversation between him and his conscience. He growled at the brunette. He was having a lovely chat with the probably non-existent twin in his brain.

"Wha'? What did I do?"

"You're a killer! Get off of me!" Tom barked, struggling to break free from the man's tight grasp. He attempted to try and bite his fingers off like a rabid chihuahua.

The man laughed loudly, almost causing Tom to crack a smile. "Wow," Tom muttered in his hypnotized state, thankfully not audible to the human ear.

"This isn't the best first impression, is it?" The man asked, smiling apologetically.

Tom raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Um, I'm Danny. You're friend, Dougie I think?, mentioned me, I hope. If he had, then this probably wouldn't have happened. I'm Harry's best friend, who happens to be friends with Dougie. Hopefully this is all making sense to you now," Danny explained, loosening his grip on Tom's wrists.

Tom blinked a couple times until he started to giggle in realization. "Oh- oh! Oh my God, I'm so sorry! Yes, Dougie vaguely mentioned you. I- uh, this is so embarrassing. I'm extremely sorry."

Danny laughed (again) in reply, causing Tom's breath to hitch. "Apology accepted. Although, I would love to know why you suddenly ran off from me?"

"You see, I'm quite paranoid around strangers. It's weird I know. I'll only be okay around people if I've known them for a long time, or at least, enough. I'm more of an introvert, you know?" Tom explained as Danny helped him up from the ground.

"So... you run away from strangers in sheer terror? Is that how you solve your problems?" Danny chuckled, brushing the small pieces of grass that lingered all over Tom's hair.

Tom's breath hitched again and he tried his best not to look too deeply into Danny's baby blue eyes.

"No, it's just, this is my first time experiencing New York like this. You just sort of freaked me out," Tom chuckled awkwardly.

Danny furrowed his eyebrows at him, a judgmental smile curling his lips.

"Not that you're intimidating me or making me uncomfortable or whatever! God, I'm not good with first impressions at all. _Sooo _not going to help me in the long run with this acting career."

Danny laughed again, his smile spreading joy all over Tom's body. "Oh yeah, Harry told me you're an actor! That's great; I finally have someone who'll understand me _completely_ when I talk about stuff like this."

Danny motioned for Tom to follow him as he sauntered his way back onto the main path. Tom just couldn't help but admire those **perfect **hips. He almost licked his lips in pleasure.

"Hey, and don't worry about all that socializing stuff. I'm an extrovert, so I think we can work something out," Danny added with a smile, making Tom's heart explode into millions of pieces.

_"Here we go with daydreaming about our future honeymoon again," _Tom thought, his gaze never leaving Danny's flawless ass.


	3. Rolando's The Reason Why (Part 1)

_Disclaimer: I own them in my minds, but sadly, not in real life. I do own my made up man Rolando (don't judge me). Also, I have nothing against Georgia, I love her! _

_A/N: Sorry if you were expecting an update to come sooner than you thought. It was spring break. I went to Canada. There's testing in a really soon. Updates will come slower than wanted, so I'm sorry, really, I am! I'm sorry this is total crap. (And we'll get to the movie part soon! I promise! Just give me like one to two more chapters!)_

_Oh, and if you want to know beforehand, Rolando looks like Darren Criss but more tan ;)_

**_kbeto:_**_ Ha, thanks for pointing my spelling errors out, it really does help. Always looking forward to your reviews, they're the best! Thanks!_

**_Neon Douche:_**_ Or Ned, but I'll just label you as typed earlier. It's slightly written to be theatrical as if it was a real movie, but at the same time it's not. Does that makes sense... lol?_

**_Helen Wood:_**_ You'll have to wait and see... (thank you!) :)_

**Chapter 3: Rolando's The Reason Why (Part 1)**

Tom couldn't believe his luck. He's barely been in New York for about three hours and he's already met the most gorgeous guy he's ever laid eyes on in his entire life.

_"Fuck jet lag! I can take a nap when I've gotten insanely sick of looking into Danny's blue eyes and his adorable smile! Which is never!" _Tom declared in his mind.

_"It's just too bad he's straight and in a steady relationship with his girlfriend back in London or whatever." _

As much as Tom had already fell head over heels for this guy, he couldn't help but imagine socking Danny's eyes out when the topic of _Georgia _came up. Once Tom had suddenly politely asked Danny about his relationship status, Danny was non-stop talking about the model for the entire walk back to their destination.

"We met at a Miss London competition and hit it off right away-"

"She has the most adorable laugh, did ya know?"

"On my birthday she customized a gym for me-"

"She's fucking _amazing _in bed, honestly can't believe my luck!"

_"SHUT. UP. YOU. FUCKING. WANKER." _Tom seethed.

"Oh look, we're here!" Danny cheered. He ran off to meet the muscular brunette in a suit and Dougie. Again, Tom could not help but admire that luscious bum of his.

"TOM! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Dougie cried. Tom could only make out a blur of blonde until he felt something crash onto him. "I thought I had enough of bone crushing tackles today!" Tom complained as he struggled to escape his friend's grasp. "I thought you were dead! Pick up your phone next time, you twat!"

Tom's eyes widened in realization. "Oh... uh, I kinda turned it off so you wouldn't bother me. I knew you would send me like a hundred texts while I was out."

Dougie growled at him, clearly very pissed off. "Fletcher, I'm not speaking to you _ever_ again."

The smaller blonde jumped up, dusted himself off and sauntered back to the picnic area. Tom just rolled his eyes as he lifted himself back up. "It's not like this is the first time I've turned off my phone to avoid you! It's just this is the first time I'm confessing I did!"

"You're just digging yourself to the center of the earth, aren't you Tom?" Dougie sat himself between Danny and the brunette, purposefully so Tom wouldn't be able to sit next to him. Tom, once again, rolls his eyes.

"You're not going to be able to find a brain back there," the brunette teased, earning a high five from Dougie.

"Oi! At least introduce me to your partner-in-crime! I deserve that much, at least," Tom pouted as he happily sat in between Dougie's friend and Danny, clearly closer to Danny. Dougie noticed this and raised an eyebrow at Tom, which he purposely ignored.

"Tom, this is my secret lover, Harry," Dougie introduced. Danny almost choked on his hot dog that Dougie had brought for the picnic (which sounds and must look incredibly dirty, but we won't go into detail about that) and Tom nearly spat out all of his precious lemonade which he desperately needed to quench his thirst (from dehydration, not that other dirty reference...).

"Thanks for making me have to drink less than what I wanted," Tom muttered, taking another sip from his glass.

"I could have died!" Danny complained, placing the hot dog back on his plate. He looked at it warily.

"It's not going to jump up and kill you Dan," Harry laughed. "It's just a hot dog."

"Yeah, and it almost lodged itself in my throat thanks to your 'secret lover'," Danny argued, crossing his arms in a childish fashion.

Tom nodded in agreement. "Amen."

"Shut up you two, I was kidding," Dougie rolled his eyes. People can never seem to understand his humor.

"I thought I warned you about his humor...?" Harry asked Danny, raising an eyebrow.

"You warned me about his flirting, not his outrageous jokes," Danny countered, deciding that the hot dog was 'friendly' and took a bite.

"Well you should have known," Harry rolled his eyes.

"Dougie, you didn't warn me that your friend Harry here can be quite a douche bag." Tom smiled when he heard Danny laughing.

_"I caused that! Holy shit, his laugh is so gorgeous," _Tom sighed dreamily in his mind.

"You two are _so _funny, huh?" Dougie smirked.

Danny smirked back at him, taking in another bite of his hot dog. "Well, yeah. Our humor causes laughter. Yours causes death."

Tom cringed slightly. He didn't like that these two weren't getting along that well. But he couldn't tell if it was a heated argument or playful banter. Either way, he started to laugh outrageously loud out of nowhere. He didn't know why; he couldn't stop himself.

Danny gaped at Tom, the sudden reaction from the blonde catching him off guard.

_"It wasn't **that **funny." _

But he couldn't help but smile at the sight of Tom practically cracking himself up. A very noticeable dimple appeared right of his straight smile. Danny wouldn't usually take notice of a man this intently, but Tom was just so intriguing to him. He almost found the dimple _adorable. _Danny was close to choking on his hot dog again.

Suddenly, a beeping noise emitted from Harry's pocket. Harry cringed as he slipped his phone out.

"Shit, I have to go. The director wants to have a meeting with me. I can't bring along Danny. Apparently he doesn't want to be the one to tell him."

"Oh, you're in a movie? Congrats!" Tom said cheerfully, giving the Boltoner an encouraging smile. Danny returned the favor, making Tom's brain melt.

Danny chuckled, feeling his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. As passionate as he was about his job, he still found it humiliating whenever it was brought up in conversation with someone that wasn't close to him. He was bullied as a kid for wanting to be an actor when he grew up. He went through so much and the only time he ever found peace in mind was when his mother signed him up for private acting classes.

"T-thanks."

Tom almost sighed in amazement at how cute Danny sounded when he stuttered. _"I just want to pinch his cute little cheeks!" _Tom cooed in his head.

"You could come with me and wait in the car though..." Harry contemplated out loud.

"But I've barely talked to these two!" Danny whined. "I can stay with them, really. I have your phone number and you obviously have Dougie's," he winked.

Harry rolled his eyes, but nodded. "Oh, um, yeah. I guess, if Dougie's okay with it-"

"Don't fret on it Haz, I don't mind taking in another critter to babysit," Dougie teased, causing Danny to jut out his outer lip. Tom almost cooed out loud.

"Thank you Dougie, so sorry for the interruption. I'll see you all... whenever," Harry laughed, waving goodbye to the three boys.

* * *

"You know what I just realized?" Danny asked aloud as he packed all the food inside Harry's picnic basket.

"What?" Tom replied curiously.

"Dougie kissed Harry's cheek when I greeted him. I swear, I saw it, and I heard it. Maybe they are...?"

"That would be hilarious. But horrible, wouldn't it? Taking advantage of a guy like that; but that's Dougie, I guess," Tom added in, folding the blanket in perfect rectangles.

"I don't want to be rude, but are you... you know... like Dougie?" Danny asked not-so-cautiously. He mentally kicked himself in the face for being so uncomfortable with saying the word 'gay'.

Tom looked up at him and could immediately see the guilt in Danny's eyes. "You don't have to feel bad about asking about it. If you must know-"

_"Say you're straight! He's probably homophobic! If you lie, at least you'll still have a friendship intact!"_

"-I am gay."

_"NOOOOOOO. DAMNIT TOM, WHY?"_

"Shut up," Tom muttered aloud, completely forgetting that no one else could hear the devil that lived in his head other than himself.

"Wha'?" Danny raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Nothing, sorry," Tom faked a smile and slapped himself on the face as soon as Danny turned back around to finish packing up the picnic basket.

"Hurry up you two! I don't want to keep Rolando waiting!" Dougie cried from his car.

"Sorry for asking earlier. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or anything..." Danny apologized as he ignored the insistent protests coming from the young blonde.

"It's okay. I'm just glad you don't think differently of me now that I've told you," Tom said, chewing his bottom lip. Danny never said exactly that he didn't mind Tom's sexuality, but it didn't hurt to make sure.

"Never! Tom, you're an amazing guy. You're no different from before you told me to after. I'm surprised you would ask such a thing," Danny cried. He was genuinely surprised at Tom's answer.

"Thanks," Tom blushed.

"So, uh, who's Rolando?" Danny asked, suddenly realizing that he must sound like he's flirting with the actor and glad that he was able to change topics.

Tom scoffed, efficiently folding the blanket and carrying it delicately in his hands. "Ah, _Rolando. _He's one of Dougie's 'pick-ups', as I like to call 'em. It's another one of his really quick boyfriends."

Danny furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion. "How long have they been going?"

Tom shrugged. "Last time I checked, this is his longest one. Around two weeks, I think."

"That's short! Do ya think they'll last?" Danny asked excitedly. He's never been one to catch up on the latest gossip, but he found this more interesting than what Kim and Kanye will name their baby.

"I don't know. My bets are he'll dump Rolando after he's recovered," Tom laughed at Danny's excitement. He was caught in a trance as he was suddenly stunned by Danny's smile... _again_.

"What's wrong with him?" Danny continued to ask, picking up the picnic basket and following Tom towards Dougie's car.

"Car crash. He injured his arm really badly and has to get surgery. We got the call right before we got here."

"Hurry you're arses up! I don't mean to ruin the lovely date you two must be having, but I don't want to get there while Rolando's in surgery," Dougie complained, making big hand gestures to get them in the car quicker.

* * *

They arrived at the hospital in record time, faster than your typical New Yorker would.

Dougie had literally sprinted his way to the fourth floor where Rolando was resting. They made it just in time to see him just minutes before his operation would begin.

"He's such a Latino dream, everything you'd want in one, huh?" Dougie sighed as he exited the room.

Tom stifled a laugh and Danny smirked. "So... you're saying that he's just really good in bed and that's all you care about?"

"Daniel!" Dougie gasped, a sea of red crashing onto his cheeks. Tom bursted out laughing and offered a hand for Danny to hi-five.

"You two are sick. Look, Rolando's family won't be able to pick him up or see him until they get in from Brazil tonight, so I won't be able to leave until they make it. I'm really sorry but, do you two mind hanging out around New York while I'm here?" Dougie explained.

Without hesitation, Tom nodded while Danny reluctantly agreed. "I can show Danny around."

"Oh gosh, thank you. I'm so sorry this is getting in the way of your only time off before you start on set tomorrow," Dougie rambled apologetically.

"No worries," Danny patted Dougie on the back comfortingly. "We'll have loads of fun, won't we Thomas?"

Tom blushed at his full name being said from the mouth of the most breathtaking man he's ever met, but was able to function and nodded wordlessly.

"Good! You take care, Dougie," Danny said, grabbing Tom's wrist and dragging themselves onto the streets of New York.


	4. Rolando's The Reason Why (Part 2)

_Disclaimer: I wish they were all mine, but no. Also, I don't own Aureole, Gray's Papaya, any other attractions in New York and Rolando if there actually is a man named Rolando who looks like a really tan Darren Criss. Again, I don't have anything against Georgia, love her!_

_A/N: I know, you're probably thinking that the chapter title is super weird. Just ignore it, yeah? It has a purpose, but it doesn't have a big one, honestly. (And this is a bit TMI, but this chapter was inspired on my crazy fantasies about me and my crush aka my wonderwall (I know, just pretend you didn't read that!))_

**Chapter 4: Rolando's The Reason Why (Part 2) **

To Danny's surprise, Tom has actually visited New York before. He knew all the sweet spots and the main attractions that Danny has dreamed of seeing in person. "I feel awful that we can't hang out with our friends while we wander around," Danny said after he posed in front of the Empire State Building for Tom to take a picture of. "Harry's stuck at a meeting, Dougie has to stay with Rolando and you're stuck with me, who doesn't know a single thing about this place."

Tom shook his head in disagreement. "Aw, Danny. I'm stuck with the coolest guy I've ever met. Don't put yourself down."

Tom mentally shot himself in the head. _"Really? That's all you can think of, Fletcher? No wonder you're an introvert. You have no flirting skills WHATSOEVER." _

Danny chuckled. "Uh, thanks."

_"See Thomas!? Even Danny himself thinks your comment was lame. Ugh, I'm ashamed of you." _

"I- C'mon, let's go find something quick to eat. I know exactly where to take you!" Tom said suddenly, feeling completely awkward.

Danny smiled. "Okay... where are we going?"

Tom winked at him and praised himself for daring himself to do such a flirty thing. "You'll see."

_"It wasn't that flirty."_

_"Shut up!" _Tom argued with his conscience.

* * *

"Welcome to Gray's Papaya!" Tom stated, uncovering Danny's eyes. He'd been covering them the entire time. Again, he felt he needed to take risks, even if it probably risked his friendship that he had just created with the Boltoner, but when you're hopelessly in love, what can you do? Tom could never control himself when he's around Danny.

Then entire time he was covering his eyes, Tom could feel the sudden shake under his palms that could only show that Danny was chuckling. Sometimes his heart skipped a couple beats when he felt Danny's eyelashes flutter against his skin.

"Gray's Papaya? We're eating papaya?" Danny laughed, his eyebrows raising questioningly.

"They've got the best hot dogs you've ever tasted! Plus, their papaya drink is the best you'll ever have."

"I don't think I've ever had a papaya drink, so I'm pretty sure they'll be the best." Danny giggled at Tom's excitement. There he goes again, staring absent-mindedly at his dimple.

"What?! Are you joking?" Tom shrieked. He shook his head in disbelief, grabbed Danny's hand and sauntered into the restaurant, Danny helplessly following behind.

What Danny and Tom didn't realize was that they never let go of each other's hands.

"I'll pay," Danny insisted once they entered. Tom had offered to tour Danny around, the least he could was pay for whatever they were buying.

"No, I will," Tom shook his head, already reaching for his wallet in his pocket.

Danny patted his front pockets, also searching for his wallet. "Actually, yeah, you pay," Danny smiled meekly at Tom, who gave him a big smirk.

"What a gentleman." Tom rolled his eyes.

"Aw, wife-y, don't be angry with me," Danny begged, batting his eyelashes innocently. He couldn't help but guffaw in the process.

"Oh, so I'm the woman in this relationship?" Tom argued, obviously failing to hold back the smile that slowly overtook.

"Well, you are wearing a scarf," Danny laughed, leading the two of them to the front of the line.

"Danny, I'm not talking to you again," Tom huffed.

"Baby, don't say that!" Danny giggled.

_"Holy shit. I'm flirting with Danny. I'M FLIRTING WITH DANNY. TAKE THAT CONSCIENCE. I **CAN** FLIRT. HAH!"_

"Uh, excuse me," a woman interrupted.

Tom and Danny looked up in embarrassment, Tom immediately apologizing profusely.

"No worries. Your conversation's really entertaining. You two are so cute!" She cooed, her eyes pointedly looking at their interlocking hands.

Tom and Danny looked down to where the cashier was looking and blushed intensely, quickly letting go. Tom had never realized. His small hand had fit so perfectly with Danny's. And it felt so _right _that Tom had felt completely comfortable with holding his hand. Danny had never let go, so he believed that the Boltoner was fine with it as well.

Danny, however, was utterly embarrassed. He was holding hands with another guy in public! And he had been playfully arguing with him the entire time! The entire time, he had forgotten he was holding his hand. But Danny knew that whether he was holding Tom's hand or not, their banter looked natural, as if they were in a relationship.

_"Danny Jones, you thick-headed idiot. He's your friend! Be more aware next time!" _Danny scolded himself in his head.

_"But his hand was nice and warm, wasn't it? You felt something, didn't you?" _His conscience answered.

Danny ignored it. He had a girlfriend. He was happy with her. He _loves _her.

He had a girlfriend. He was happy with her. He _loves_ her.

He had a girlfriend.

He was happy with her.

He _loves _her...?

_"You love her! You love her!" _Danny screamed to himself.

"No, we're not-" Danny rambled. He was never good at explaining himself when he was in a bad situation. It always ended up looking like he was lying. He needed to work on that if he really wanted to make it into another movie.

"We made a bet with our two friends waiting outside that we could hold hands until after we ordered without anyone commenting about it. I guess we owe them ten dollars, right Danny?" Tom explained, looking at Danny for an answer. His eyes cried, "Say yes!"

"Yup. I wasn't up for it, but I really needed ten bucks. It's a horrible economy out here, yeah?" Danny replied, sighing in relief that he had changed the subject so easily.

"Oh yeah, I can totally relate. That's why I got this job," the cashier laughed, seemingly forgetting all about the fiasco. "Can I get your order?"

* * *

"Can we sit down and eat now, Tom?" Danny whined.

"Quit being such a kid Daniel. We're going to stand here and take in the beautiful view. It's worth it, especially while you're eating a hell of a hot dog," Tom said, leaning over then fencing. Tom had convinced Danny that they should walk off the food they ate at the picnic by taking a trip to the Brooklyn Bridge before indulging in their hot dogs and papaya drinks.

"Don't call me Daniel," Danny huffed, copying Tom's stance and looking at the view for the first time. "Whoa."

"It's especially beautiful when it's almost sunset, yeah?" Tom sighed, absent-mindedly smiling at the fading sunshine.

Danny turned his head towards Tom and caught sight of that dimple again.

_"Not as beautiful as that damn dimple," _Danny thought, immediately pushing that thought out of his head. He decided he should stop thinking of Tom like that. He's probably on his man period. Or something. Because as much as he doesn't mind men that like men, he is not a man who likes men. He likes boobs. And blondes. Specifically Georgia.

Plus, he's barely known the guy! Danny had gotten along so well with Tom that he kept forgetting that he only met him just hours ago when it felt like Tom's been his friend since birth.

"Definitely," Danny agreed, reaching out for one of the hot dogs Tom was holding. He unwrapped it and took a big bite, catching a glimpse of Tom staring at him expectantly.

"Oh my God," Danny moaned, closing his eyes in pleasure. "This is _so fucking_ delicious."

Tom quickly unwrapped his hot dog and took in the bite he had been patiently waiting to take. "I know, right?" Tom was barely understood as tiny pieces of food spit out of his mouth as he spoke. He felt chills go down his spine when Danny had moaned.

"Better than Dougie's hot dogs. Ew," Danny said, wrinkling his nose at the thought. He barely finished the one hot dog he grabbed from Dougie's paper bag that he had brought to the picnic hours ago. "Don't tell him I said that," Danny added guiltily.

"It's okay, his cooking is disgusting. I would know," Tom snickered.

The two had run out of things to say afterwards. They didn't mind. After getting to know each other in the short amount of time, they were already very comfortable in each other's silence.

"Hey, I'm sorry I held your hand for too long. I didn't realize that I didn't let go, honestly. I'm not trying to make a move on you," Tom chuckled nervously. He knew he had to bring that up at some point, and he hated that he had to. But he knew that Danny would be accepting; he's just too kindhearted not to.

"It's okay," Danny answered, shooting him a smile. "It's in the past. You'll always be a close friend of mine no matter what."

Tom was close to just reaching into his body and clutching his heart. _Friend_. He was glad he was able to keep up a friendship with Danny, but it hurt that he could never be more with the actor.

_"At least I got to hold his hand! No other man would have been able to do that! Ha!" _Tom bragged in his head. It was nothing much to brag about, though, but he rarely makes moves like that.

"So... you're an actor, eh?" Danny said, changing the topic suddenly.

"Oh, yeah, uh, I am," Tom chuckled. The topic came out of nowhere and alike Danny, he wasn't that comfortable talking about his career. Sure, he went to a school that taught him all about the arts and theater and sure, he did smash it in _Oliver! _when he was little. And sure, he did star in several commercials and a TV show playing minor parts when he was twelve. And _sure_, he had starred in _Hollyoaks_, _Casualty_, and his biggest role as a semi-main character in _Doctor Who. _He kissed the main girl in that one. He felt pretty achieved about that.

But no matter what, Tom always thought he was absolute rubbish at it. Somehow, though, he pushes himself to keep trying.

Tom sighed in relief when he felt his phone vibrate. _"Thank God. I was just about to ramble on about how I peed on stage in my _Oliver! _days." _

"Hello?" Tom answered, completely unaware about who was calling.

"Hey Tom! Rolando's family still isn't here," Dougie greeted, his voice sounding very stressed. Tom could imagine Dougie pacing back and forth, constantly running a hand through his hair and occasionally rubbing his nose. "Ugh, I was planning on taking you out to a nice restaurant to relax and thank you for taking Danny out but that just isn't going to happen. I am so, so, so, sorry."

"Oh, it's alright Doug. I didn't mind it one bit, you know that," Tom smiled. He didn't want Dougie to feel guilty. He was under enough stress already.

"You never do, you're the sweetest guy in the entire world Tommy, I know that! Look, I wasn't able to cancel the reservation because 1) I reserved for that restaurant _months _ago and there's no way I'm going to just tell them we're canceling and 2) It's a high-class place! You have to pay to reserve, can you believe it?!"

"So what are you saying?" Tom asked, knowing exactly what Dougie was going to say.

"Could you take Danny with you? I'm so sorry! Harry called and he said that he got caught up in traffic and he'll be around 'till early morning tomorrow. I know you have the keys to my house so-"

"Yes, I'll settle Danny at the house, don't worry about it," Tom grumbled as he somehow managed to keep that sweet tone into his voice.

"That's Harry. Always punctual and always late." Danny rolled his eyes.

Tom gave him an apologetic smile and assured Dougie that he didn't mind because, well, Tom Fletcher was too generous and kind to say 'no' to a friend. Especially Dougie.

"I'm sorry Danny," Tom cringed, chewing on his bottom lip when he always gets nervous.

"Don't apologize. We're going to make this day worth it, yeah? Besides, it's the last day before we're due on set tomorrow," Danny smiled. That breathtaking smile again. Tom almost fell to his knees to ask God why did he make such a creature named Danny Jones?

_"He's always **so happy**. Will he ever let up?"_

"What restaurant are we going to anyway?" Danny asked, his blue eyes twinkling more than before. Probably because the sun had gone down and the stars and moon had come out.

_"I hate you and your stupid eyes. I would ask you if I could rip them out and shred it, but that would be rude and un-polite if me."_

"He sent me the address. It's called _Aureole_. Damn! How am I supposed to pay for all this food?" Tom continued to bit his bottom lip. The prices were _so high_. He could hear his poor wallet crying for help.

"I think it's time I proved that I am, in fact, a gentleman," Danny laughed, whipping out his wallet that was supposedly missing.

"You bastard! You were waiting to just one-up me by spending more money then me, huh?" Tom screeched but gave in and laughed along with Danny.

"No, I just realized that it was in my **back **pocket, not my front," Danny shrugged. "But hey, now I can treat _you _to a date," he added jokingly.

Tom's heart fluttered as he played along with the 'joke' (which he refused to accept it as a joke and stuck to the idea of it being a date, not that he was desperate or anything) and hooked his arm with Danny's.

Tom's conscience cheered,_ "Thank goodness for Rolando's broken arm."_


	5. Dinner Date

_Disclaimer: I don't own New York (or Aureole!). I don't own McFly. It makes me cry at night._

_A/N: It's been a while since I've updated (although for some, I did just post a story a couple of days ago so I guess it hasn't been a while...?)! Mostly due to laziness and the fact that I needed a break. My writing skills only allow me to write for a short amount of time before I go insane, and this is probably going to feel like a filler chapter because it had to be, so bear with me, yeah? _

**Chapter 5: Dinner Date**

Tom could tell that tonight, taxis all over town are being used. He's been trying to wave down a taxi for almost half an hour and not a single blur of yellow has appeared. He advised Danny to wave a taxi at the other side of the street and even though the Boltoner is having no luck with getting taxi, he's having _too much _luck with passing by ladies - _guys_ even, although he's slightly reassured that Danny doesn't seem to take an interest in them-. He doesn't make an attempt to make long conversations with them, which relieves the blonde. But it disheartens him that he suddenly remembers that Danny is _taken_ and _serious_ with a girl back in London, which is why he doesn't bat an eye at any girl walking or strutting by.

"Dougie, I'm going on a 'date' with Danny and every single person in this Godforsaken city is checking him out. I want to dive into the middle of the street and get run over. I'm seriously considering it," Tom growls into the receiver. He had called Dougie again to discuss this serious issue, only because Danny was finally out of earshot.

"Ah, you're going on a date with a straight guy. I thought you said you don't like to take advantage of men just because you're gay?" Dougie teased. Tom could obviously hear the smirk in his voice.

"I was being sarcastic. You've obviously influenced me," Tom huffs. "You didn't answer my question!"

"Suicide is never the answer, Tommy," Dougie answers with a _"tsk tsk tsk"_. Tom can imagine him wiggling his finger at him in a disappointed fashion as if he was five again and broke his bike. "Now, I would understand. I mean, Daniel is pretty smoking-"

"Not. Helping." Tom, at this point, is gritting his teeth and almost stepping into the middle of rushing traffic.

"Just ignore it! He isn't exactly your boyfriend so why are you beating yourself up over people checking him out? Besides, he's steady with a _girl_. So technically, you're safe."

"But he's taken!" Tom whines.

"That's what you get for falling in love with straight men 95% most of the time," Dougie snorts.

"Says the guy who has fallen for a straight guy and even made out with him. And I thought _I _was out of control." Tom rolls his eyes.

"Hey, at least he's single!" Dougie counters, but giggles anyhow.

"I'm going to hold that over your head for a long time," Tom laughed, his frustration disappearing for a small moment. He felt his heart rate decrease rapidly when he noticed that Danny waved down a taxi and was calling Tom to the other side of the street.

_"Of course he would be able to snag a taxi. With his good looks, he could **shag**- EW TOM GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER. You don't want to end up like Dougie, gross!" _

"Have fun, okay Tom? You're not having many breaks from now on and just go with the flow like the good boy you are," Dougie said genuinely. He could imagine Dougie's once scrunched up face suddenly turning serious and normal. "On the bright side, guys might be flooding by your side once you start promoting for this movie."

"Thanks Dougie," Tom laughed and hung up as he made his way to the waiting taxi and is greeted with Danny's warm and comforting smile. Tom almost leaned in to kiss his luscious lips. He caught himself right away and tried his best to hide his lustful expression.

"Ready to have the best night of your life?" Danny winked. Or as Tom dork-ily liked to call him in his head, 'Damny' because, _damn_, everything he said sounded ten times sexier than it didn't need to sound.

Tom was able to compose himself on the outside though and casually rolled his eyes. "You're a pervert, Danny."

"You know I'm joking," Danny chuckled, his eyes sparkling.

_"I just want to burn his eyes. It's ruining my life. I JUST WANTED TO LIVE A NORMAL LIFE BUT THEN DANNY HAD TO BE HOT. HE JUST HAD TO BE BORN HOT. I HATE THIS. I QUIT._"

"I know," Tom chuckled, no sign of nervousness shown in his laughter. He considered himself a legend of an actor, as he could easily hide his emotions from appearing so easily on the outside. Or so he thought. Because on the inside, his heart was exploding into a million pieces because Danny's _knee_ bumped _his _knee.

This is going to be a hard night.

No pun intended.

* * *

"Ain't this place beautiful?" Danny gasped as he twirled around, examining every single detail in the restaurant.

"Yeah." Tom smiled in admiration. Sure, the restaurant was really nice, but if anyone had happened to catch what Tom had said and take one look at his expression, you'd know he meant differently.

"I dunno if I have enough money to cover all of this..." Danny cringed, taking out his wallet once again and examining its minuscule contents. A couple of cards, a folded up piece of paper and multiple dollar bills consisting of ones, fives, tens and twenties.

"If you can't, I'll try to order the cheapest thing on the menu. Or help you pay if that's better," Tom offered, reaching into his pocket to retrieve his wallet. His heart sank a little that Danny wouldn't be able to pay for the dinner all on his own (since it ruined the image of Danny taking Tom out for a date), Tom knew that he could never stop lending a helpful hand.

"No no, I can handle it. You already paid for lunch, _I'm _paying for dinner," Danny insisted, giving Tom a reassuring look. Tom's heart fluttered.

_"__**NOW **__IT'S A DATE. EEEEEEEEP!" _

Tom realized that they had finally made it to the front of the line and told the woman behind the desk their reservation. "It's under Dougie Poynter, I think."

"Hmm, ah, here you are! Right this way, gentlemen," the woman said, gesturing to a waiter who told them to follow him.

They arrived to their table quickly and settled down. The two are handed deep maroon menus and wine suggestions were thrown at them.

"Danny, you didn't have to order wine." Tom blushed, a smile slowly creeping up his lips as the waiter came back moments later with a fancy looking bottle of champagne.

"But I had to. This wouldn't be a real date if there wasn't wine," Danny rolled his eyes and winked at the flustered blonde who did nothing but try to hide behind his menu as a response.

"We're not on a date, Daniel," Tom sighed, feeling annoyed and lovesick at the same time. Annoyed; because he couldn't take it anymore and he was going to smash his lips very gently on the Boltoner's if he didn't stop. Lovesick; because Danny wouldn't let up and he genuinely made Tom feel like the most special man in the room.

Danny chuckled and looked back at his menu. He didn't notice the sneak peeks he was receiving from the blonde sitting across from him.

"Sorry I didn't dress for the occasion." Danny chuckled again and didn't make an attempt to gesture at his tracks, slightly sweaty t-shirt and sweatpants and look up.

Tom only shrugged. "It's okay, I didn't either."

Danny raised an eyebrow at Tom. "Are you nuts? You're wearing a cardigan and a scarf for bloody crying out loud! Plus, those glasses make you look ten times better than I do," Danny guffawed as he wiped fake tears from his eyes.

"People here are wearing suits and ties and tight and long dresses! Of course I'm going to say that I'm under dressed. You're under _under _dressed, but that's another story," Tom retorted. He tried his best to counter attack with an angry face, but because Danny's eyes were sparkling with joy and his grin emitted sunshine, he couldn't help but feel the corners of his lips curl up into a smile again.

"This outfit is actually very classy, thank you very much. This outfit is a must have for the Jones' during Thanksgiving. A classy attire, I must say," Danny explained, setting his menu down on the table.

The two began to engage in a deep and personal conversation about each other. This guy was unlike any other man Tom has met. For once in his life, he felt this weird connection with Danny. They got on so well, even from the first time they met (okay, maybe Tom did run away and accuse Danny of being some sort of stalker, but that doesn't exactly count) to now and for Tom, hopefully forever. He wasn't sure if Danny felt the same or was just super oblivious to the spark Tom was seeing between the both of them, but Tom was totally convinced that they are meant to be together. Even if Danny was surly convinced he was straight. They barely even paid the waiter any attention when they gave their orders and agreed that their food was 'divine'.

Tom felt like he was floating up towards Cloud 9 with each word that fell out of Danny's mouth.

Like every other guy Tom ended up having a first date with, he made sure to go down his checklist or certain characteristics that he looks for in a guy:

Sense of humor? Check.

Adorable laugh? Check.

Captivating smile? Check.

A generous heart? Check.

In general, respectful and kind-hearted? Check.

Easy to talk to? Check.

Everything else? Check.

Most of all, looks like and _is _Justin Timberlake? Well... no, but Tom wasn't going to let his past Justin Timberlake phase get in the way. Danny Jones was _wayyy _hotter.

"Tom? Earth to Tom? We should get going." Danny waved a hand in front of Tom's face to which Tom almost fell out of his chair from. He was much too deep in his trance to have paid any attention. He almost forgot that they were having some tiramisu for dessert and were in the middle of a conversation about Tom's past roles when he had literally stared out into space.

Tom blushed with embarrassment. "Sorry, I got a bit carried away. It happens."

Danny shrugged as if almost forgetting that Tom had even spaced out. "It's alright. I already paid and you could have stared into space all you'd like."

Tom wasn't sure if Danny was being mean or not, but the smile on his face told him otherwise.

"So, are we off to the house now or...?" Danny trailed off, waiting for Tom to give him an answer. Tom sighed and shrugged in reply. They stood at the edge of the sidewalk and tried to wave down a taxi. "I don't know. We're due on set at noon tomorrow, so if you want to go head out and party, it's fine by me. I can just wait-"

"Whatever you want Tom. You're the guest of honor tonight." Danny bowed down as if Tom were the Queen of England and Tom blushed furiously.

"You don't mind if we just hit the sack tonight?" Tom made it sound more of a statement than a question. He was always sounding authoritative.

Danny covered his manhood and made a cringed face. "No!" He shrieked. Tom laughed to his heart's content at Danny's awful joke. "Not _that _sack, doofus. You know what I mean."

Danny cracked a boyish smile and nodded. "Yeah, I don't mind one bit."

It was then that a taxi had literally screeched to a stop right beside the two boys. The driver rolled down their window and revealed a middle-aged woman who was smoking from a cigarette. "Sorry lovelies, I couldn't help but say that I caught your smile from over there," the woman gestured to somewhere behind her. "Good thing I caught the sight of a hottie and his adorable friend. Hop in!"

Tom looked at Danny with saucer eyes.

_"Why is everyone in New York on drugs?" _Tom contemplated.

Danny shrugged and hooked his arm with Tom's. "We don't have any other choice. Ladies first."

Tom rolled his eyes and sat inside the cab, eyeing the driver suspiciously as she liked her lips and checked out Danny from the rear view mirror when he settled down next to Tom. It made Tom uneasy that the woman (who he observed that she wore an outrageous amount of makeup) kept looking at Danny through the rear view mirror every time they stopped (which sadly, in New York, is _all the time_). He wasn't sure why he was feeling this way as Danny wasn't officially his, but he was protective over him and tried his best to catch the woman's eye with his infamous demon glares, which she never saw. Danny must have noticed this and patted Tom's shoulder reassuringly.

"It's okay, she's not a stalker like you thought I was." Danny had leaned into Tom's ear and Tom almost fainted at the feeling of the warm breath emitted from the Boltoner. He covered it up with an embarrassed smile and nervous chuckle.

"Sorry."

Danny patted Tom's shoulder again in response, but left it there the entire ride. Tom smiled proudly to himself as he noticed the woman stopped looking at Danny.

* * *

It was near midnight when the two arrived at the small estate Dougie owned at the edge of town. It was a Victorian styled house with the usual odd and modern Dougie twists and flavors here and there.

Tom didn't find it weird one bit and casually stepped across the stepping stone path that had fossil patterns carved into it. Danny eyed everything with a suspicious glint in his eye. Unlike Tom, this wasn't familiar to him. As a matter of fact, it looked like a house for men who liked to rape little boys.

"Tom..." Danny said nervously.

"It's alright Dan, this is the right house." Tom laughed as he watched the brunette walk slowly towards the front door with curious eyes looking left and right.

"Good..." Danny still was unsure about everything, but once he saw that Tom was able to open the door with the key he pulled out of his back pocket, he relaxed himself a bit.

Tom didn't find Dougie's home the least bit 'home-y' as furniture that looked like it could shatter your back to heads of lizards and random animals that stuck out of the wall that could stab your eye are scattered all over the first floor. In the living room, the only normal looking item is the flat screen TV hanging on the wall and the mahogany coffee table with magazines atop it. A couch that seemed like it's made of bear fur, a fireplace made of the same stepping-stones outside, a fish bone lamp, a red velvet carpet that covered a third of the floor and other unusual items consisted of the rest of the things in that room.

"This is so fucking creepy." Danny shivered as he took one look at the moose head that hung over the fireplace. He almost let a squeal escape his lips as he thought that the eyes on it moved.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it. I know I did," Tom chuckled at the sight of Danny's reactions. That was him a couple of years ago. He had only adjusted the last couple of days before he was to return to London.

"How did you even..."

"Don't worry, there's more to look at," Tom gestured to another room and led Danny inside. This time, the kitchen as more modern than abnormal. The stainless steel fridge, the marble counter tops, the steel sink, the steel microwave, and red antique oven and antique chandelier that hung above the island counter top decorated the kitchen. The only odd things are the reptiles that hung from the chandelier.

"I'm told that Harry had helped in this department. It must have took him a lot of convincing if it was going to look like this. Although I can see that Dougie had begged to have those up there," Tom pointed to the reptiles. Danny shivered at the sight. "Those aren't real... right?"

"Nope," Tom chuckled.

"Are we done down here?" Danny asked it as if he were in a haunted house. Tom rolled his eyes at Danny. At the same time, he just wanted to pinch his cheeks and coo at him and snuggle with him in the strange bear fur couch. "Amateur. Okay, I'll take you upstairs. The only weird room there is Dougie's room since I heard Harry had convinced him he would do the other rooms."

As he started up the stairs, he could feel Danny lightly clinging on his wrist. Tom's heart soared. "Are you scared?" Tom whispered softly. For once he wasn't trying to tease him.

Danny took a moment before he confessed honestly, "Yeah."

Tom only nodded and led Danny to one of the guest rooms. It looked like your average hotel room, minus the bathroom. "Definitely the work of Mr. Judd," Danny chuckled. "He's such a posh prick."

"Dougie told me there should be spare pajamas and clothes in the dresser. Everything you need. The bathroom's the farthest door to the left. You'll be alright?" Tom explained. He eyed Danny who had comfortably sat at the edge of the neatly made bed and nodded slowly. "Yeah, goodnight Tom."

Tom's heart dropped slightly, as he was expecting something like 'Will you sleep with me tonight?' or 'Could you sing to me until I fall asleep?' after Danny's tiny confession.

"Okay, see you in the morning," Tom smiled weakly as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

It was 12:30 in the morning and Tom wasn't able to sleep. He crept downstairs to grab a cup of warm milk and made himself comfortable in the bear fur couch. He found one of Dougie's quilts that his ex-girlfriend Frankie had bought him and snuggled himself up in it. Tom had almost dozed off until he felt something crawl under the quilt with him.

Tom blinked a couple of times before he was able to figure out what was cuddling into his arms.

"I saw a beetle crawl up the headboard of the bed." The familiar thick accent could only be Danny.

That was all that was said between the two actors. Tom only hummed in reply and felt a tug at the bottom of his shirt. Danny looked up at him groggily and Tom realized he wanted him to hum him to sleep. Tom thought carefully before humming a tune his mother used to sing to him when he was younger.

The two boys were soon fully asleep to the small snores of the brunette and the slight hums from the blonde.


	6. You've Got The Part

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything *slowly makes way to the farthest and darkest corner and quietly sobs*_

_A/N: I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while! (BTW: Danny is supposed to look like 2009 Danny, when he had straight hair, like in Rock In Rio, Tom is supposed to look like 2010 Tom, when he was buff and kept his hair spiky a bit, Harry is supposed to look like he is now, same with Giovanna, Lindsay is supposed to look how she was in Just My Luck and Dougie is supposed to look like when he was in that bohemian phase with the bandana in I'm A Celebrity Get Me Out Of Here!) Thanks for waiting, folks! :D_

**Chapter 6: You've Got The Part**

"Aw, Dougie, you won't believe what I'm seeing now," Harry cooed. He locked the door behind him and stuffed the spare house key Dougie left for him in his pocket. As he made his way closer to the snoring actors, he moved the phone to his other ear.

"What!? What is it?" Dougie squealed into the receiver. Harry hushed him. "They're sleeping, dumb-head."

"Oh... what is it?" Dougie asked more quietly.

"Tom and Danny are sleeping together in the couch. And Tom's spooning him. But get this; Danny's facing him and is cuddled into his chest. Plus, he's got his hand on Tom's waist. And Tom's hand is on Danny's waist. Ugh, if only you were here to see this! No, wait, I'll send you a pic!" Harry giggled like a little schoolgirl as he took a picture. A minute later, he sent it to Dougie.

A second later, Dougie's fangirl-ish screams emitted loudly through Harry's phone.

"OMG THEY ARE SO ADORABLE! I'M SOOOOOO SENDING THIS TO MARK, AND LARA, AND JAZZIE, AND MUM, AND YOUR FRIEND IZZY, AND-"

"MY MUM TOO!" Harry joined in with a wide grin. It was the car ride back to Dougie's house that Dougie had called Harry and told him about Tom's crush on Danny. He wasn't shy to admit that they looked quite good with each other. Even if Danny had a perfectly good girlfriend back in London, which Harry would sadly admit, was also a perfect fit for Danny as well. But Harry saw something in Tom that he was sure he didn't want Danny to miss. Something better for the Boltoner.

He cringed when he saw the slightest movement from under the quilt. A groan emitted from one of the men.

Harry dashed into the kitchen and then started to cook something - _anything _- to make sure he had some noise to cover the conversation he and Dougie were having.

"I would send it to Tom's mum, but she would be _so_ disappointed in him if she found out that the guy he's sleeping with has a stable relationship back at home," Dougie said.

"Send it to another relative of his."

"I'LL SEND IT TO HIS SISTER!" Dougie screeched.

"SEND IT TO MY BROTHER TOO!"

"Wha' are you sending to your brother? A dildo with your head on it, like last year?"

Harry jumped and dropped his phone on the floor. He moved the pans on the stove a bit and realized there was nothing inside any of them. He made his way to the fridge and grabbed some eggs.

"Sorry, it's nothing." Harry picked up the phone again and hung up immediately. He was sure Dougie would understand. Hopefully.

"Did you just get here?" Danny rubbed his eyes as if he were a five-year-old boy.

"Yeah, sorry, I should have gotten here earlier. Traffic was a mess, plus, I had some business meeting to attend to back at the agency. By the way, shouldn't you be getting ready by now?" Harry cracked the eggs over the pans and shooed the now panicked Danny away.

"Shit! Tom... Thomas Fletcher get your ass out of that couch!"

Harry chuckled to himself when he heard Tom screech like a banshee and moments later, loud and quick stomps up the stairs.

* * *

One hour later, Danny was already prepared. Tom, however, was still figuring out if he should wear glasses or contacts, and he still had his hair to figure out.

"Tom, we have to be there by eight! Traffic will be heavy! You don't wanna late to set on your first day!" Harry rambled as he paced back and forth in front of the front door.

"I know! I'm not a newbie like Danny!" Tom replied as he rushed to the bathroom to put on his contacts.

Danny huffed. "Hey, that's not fair!"

"But you are." Tom descended the stairs and ran his hand through his hair one last time before he felt like he truly was ready.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Harry asked in an exasperated fashion. Danny patted his friend's back comfortingly and led him out the front door.

"Calm down mate. We'll be there in no time. Even if we're late, I'll cover us up."

"You're saying that because you're a new to this business. You won't be saying things like this in two year's time. Plus, if we are late, I don't want you to be the kindhearted guy and take all the blame. You'll only ruin your reputation that you haven't even built up. If we are ever late, it's me who will take the blame. Not you. Not Tom. Got it?" Harry explained as he practically dove to the front seat of his car.

Danny nodded wordlessly as he sat in the backseat. This was his first movie and he forgot that he was going to have to get used to _this _Harry from now on now that he's in a major motion picture.

Harry didn't say anything to lighten the mood that was already awkward and uncomfortable, which made Danny feel uncomfortable himself. He relaxed when Tom sat next to him and said, "Ready to have a shit day?"

Harry chuckled right away and revved up the car. "Always."

Danny raised an eyebrow. "Are first days on set really that bad?" He played with his thumbs nervously. Danny knew he would feel better when he would start to socialize with the cast and crew, but when it's right before that, he's shitting himself.

"Kinda. You have to introduce yourself to _everyone_. Then you go shoot the first scene they plan that day. Everyone in the cast is there the first day, but after that, it's just people who have to be there for the scene the crew plan to shoot that day. Unless they have to arrive later, then they're lucky," Tom sighed.

"You've done this a lot, 'aven't you?" Danny asked in awe.

Tom nodded. "Yeah."

Danny smiled at him. He had a lot of admiration for the blonde. He's been in the business, whether it's a movie, a TV show or a commercial, longer than Danny has and he's glad he has someone to get advice from without feeling like a complete idiot.

But then he frowned. "Why are we in the same car? Aren't we in different movies?"

Tom's eyes widened in realization. "Hey, Dan's right. Harry, you might not get one of us to our movie set on time! I thought Gi was going to pick me up..."

Harry snorted, which almost caused the three of them to swerve into a nearby taxi. They were barely moving anyway with the massive amounts of cars surrounding them, so crashing into a car would be too easy.

"I think your agent Giovanna and I forgot to tell you that you're both in the same movie. Or maybe you didn't check the casting list properly? She was there with the director when I had that meeting last night," Harry clarified.

"Wait, you're in _Just My Luck_?" Danny gaped at Tom. He wasn't all that surprised though. Tom's had a lot more experience as an actor. Of course he would get the part in a movie that may just be a hit. Especially if Lindsay Lohan is in it.

"Yeah. I can't believe you're in it either!" Tom grinned. He was over the moon that Danny would not only be a friend to tag along with while his stay in New York, he was going to be with him for the entire duration of the shoot!

_"YES! I GET MORE TIME TO STARE AT DANNY'S BUM!" _Tom cheered.

"That means you get more time to hang out with your 'boyfriend', Harry. I've bought plane tickets to bring Dougie along when we shoot in New Orleans," Tom added with a smirk. Both Tom and Danny laughed heartily as Harry's cheeks started to burn in embarrassment.

"Guys, that's not funny. He's just a mate, okay?" Harry squeaked as he sunk further into the seat.

"Sure mate. _Sure_," Danny chuckled.

"So, what role do you play anyway?" Tom asked Danny, switching the subject immediately. He didn't feel as friendly as he does towards Danny, but he could see the embarrassment all over Harry's face and felt bad that he's making his best friend's friend uncomfortable.

"I play the lead dude. Uh, Jake Hardin, the manager of some American band that the director has hired. I dunno who they are yet," Danny shrugged. He didn't feel all that better telling Tom his role. He was sure he was going to be crap at it. Tom should have gotten the role instead.

"Cool. I'm not that important. I'm Lindsay's understudy," Tom said.

"Oh, that's cool- wait... but you're a-"

"I know. The director was considering making it a guy and guy film, you know, to get the message about being gay is okay. I'm just there to hang around, though I know all the lines," Tom sighed. To be honest, now that he knew that Danny was going to be the lead guy, he really wanted the director, Donald, to change his mind. He knew that if he was to change it to a guy and guy film, this movie would get way more recognition.

"Oh..." Danny replied, shocked. Danny knew if the director changed his mind, he would have to kiss Tom. And wouldn't _that _be weird.

_"He's probably a better shag than Lindsay though..." _Danny thought unconsciously. _"EW DANNY, NO! YOU LIKE BOOBS. ESPECIALLY LINDSAY'S.__" _

"They never told me I might have to kiss a guy... although, you know... you have to be versatile to get around this business, ya know?" Danny scratched the back of his head in an embarrassed way.

"Yeah... I'm sorry for putting this on you," Tom chuckled awkwardly. As much as he was _dying _to hopefully kiss Danny, he didn't want to force him into anything he didn't want to do. In the long road, he probably wouldn't mind, but right now, Danny's a fresh actor who's about to be launched into the spotlight. Tom knew he didn't want to break the relationship he had with Danny now, as badly as he wanted to advance it.

"It's fine," Danny waved it off. "I really shouldn't fret about it."

"We're here!" Harry sighed with relief. He whipped out his watch and smiled. "Thank God, we're on time, too. If we weren't, the agency would surely kick my arse."

"Like they do every day," Danny laughed, hopping out of the car. "Thanks Haz!"

Tom exited the car with Danny and took in a breath of fresh air. He hasn't exactly been in a movie before, but it felt just like any first day on set for a TV show or commercial. Just a lot more important.

"OH MY GOD, TOM! LOOK, THERE'S LINDSAY LOHAN!" Danny squealed, grabbing Tom's arm tightly as if he was about to crumble.

Tom chuckled. "Yes, yes Danny, I see."

Danny turned his saucer wide eyes at Tom. "How are you not excited?"

Tom shrugged in reply. In total honesty, he was more excited to see Danny's fangirl-ish expression than see Lindsay Lohan. He almost reached out to pinch Danny's cheeks.

"You go ahead and socialize, little firework. I'm going to head inside the tent and find some understudy to talk to," Tom laughed, as badly as he wanted to stay with Danny, he was technically under his league. He was an understudy, much to his dismay. Danny is the lead. So is Lindsay. Tom had a feeling he'd rather see Lindsay than plain and boring old Tom.

"You have no right to undermine yourself like that. Just because you're her understudy doesn't mean she's any better than you. I don't get why she got the part over you, anyway. C'mon, you're coming with me," Danny assured, grabbing Tom's wrist and leading them over to Lindsay.

"I don't think it's really me thinking I'm not worthy. Lindsay probably doesn't want to talk to anyone that isn't A-list, which is everyone else in set," Tom cringed.

"Hi!" Danny greeted. Before Tom knew it, there they were, basking in Lindsay Lohan's glow. Tom could see Giovanna and Harry in the distance. Danny was making such a rookie move. You're not supposed to talk to the main characters on the first day! Especially when they are total divas. Tom knew Giovanna was going to turn into the devil herself when she sees Tom talking to Lindsay. Harry too. It's too bad Harry never warned poor Danny.

Lindsay turned to face them and gave them a scowl, but her face lightened up when she took one good look at Danny. Tom sighed.

_"Why does every single person in New York fall in love with Danny when they first see him? I fell in love with him first!" _Tom huffed silently.

"Hello! You... you must be..."

"Danny! Danny Jones. I play Jake Hardin... the guy with bad luck?" Danny finished for her.

"Oh, yes! I knew that," Lindsay giggled dumbly with a flip of her hair. Tom almost vomited in her face.

Soon enough, Danny and Lindsay were in deep conversation. Tom knew he was the third wheel in this conversation and creep-ed away from the two. Danny wouldn't fall in love with Lindsay, Tom knew he wouldn't do that to Georgia, but he had a feeling that he would. This is the acting business. Nobody outside of it knows what the hell happens inside. It's like a two-way mirror.

_"But Danny's a good guy! He's not one to cheat," _Tom argued with himself.

"Tom! There you are!" Giovanna sighed. "Have you met everyone yet?"

Tom shook his head. "No, well, actually..."

Harry and Giovanna eyed him expectantly.

"I met Lindsay..."

Giovanna went wide-eyed. Harry, however, smiled proudly. "Good!"

Tom figured Harry is a rookie agent as well.

"Tom! Out of all the people, I can't **believe **you choose to talk to her! At a time like this!"

"What's so bad about that?" Harry asked stupidly.

Tom covered his face with his hands. No wonder Harry is friends with Danny.

Giovanna turned sharply on her four-inch heels and faced Harry directly. "In case you haven't learned, Tom is currently competing for the main role of Ashley Albright, or if Tom gets it, Ashton Albright. The directors are still contemplating whether it should be your typical 'Lindsay Lohan is the star' movie or an 'embrace gay rights' kind of movie. There are rumors that Lindsay won't get the role in the end, and she's probably pissed about it. I wouldn't be surprised if she is."

The entire time, Giovanna poked Harry's chest with her perfectly filed nails, her face similar to an angry Porky Pig. Harry looked like he was a five-year-old who was getting punished for breaking a window with his baseball.

Tom could only hope his chuckles weren't heard.

"I know this is probably bad timing to say this, but Danny's talking to her now. She looked like Cupid had shot an arrow on her ass when she took one look at him," Tom said behind his hand. He almost bursted out laughing when Harry was literally backing away to get a good distance between him and Giovanna.

Surprisingly, Giovanna didn't look anywhere near furious. She actually looked understanding.

"He's a rookie, of course Danny would do such a thing. Besides, he's got the face and body to match, so of course Lindsay would be head over heels for him," Giovanna replied calmly.

"Why doesn't Danny ever get any shit?! Really, he _never _does! Everyone loves him!" Harry complained.

"You were supposed to tell him the basics of the first day. It's not his fault," Giovanna argued. Harry crossed his arms and pouted his lip.

"Now Tom, you do know just talking to your agent isn't really part of 'socializing with new people'," Giovanna added, shooing away the actor. Tom sighed heavily. Every time he had to come to a set on the first day, he usually hid in the bathroom until someone rammed down the door because he was in it too long. It's not that Tom is antisocial, he just doesn't crave attention or company. He likes being on his own.

But it's a major movie. Tom has to make friends with _someone _to survive the grueling few months that would occur.

"I don't know who to talk to first," Tom shrugged. Giovanna rolled her eyes and pointed in the direction of a dirty looking man in a stained t-shirt playing guitar.

"Talk to him. He looks like a potential friend."

Tom's eyes went wide and faced his agent. "Are you joking me? If anything, he looks like a guy they picked up from an alleyway! I don't want to go near him!"

Giovanna groaned and pushed him closer to the man. "If you aren't striking a conversation with him by the time I get to ten, I will tell Donald that you can't be in this movie due to a broken neck."

Tom scoffed. "How am I going to get a-" Giovanna put her fists together and tore them apart as if she were snapping a twig. More accurately so, breaking Tom's neck.

"Oh."

"One." Giovanna tapped her feet impatiently. Tom scurried away and stood before the man by the time Giovanna counted to four.

"Hi, I'm Tom. Tom Fletcher," Tom greeted. His body remained straight and stiff and the man looked at him strangely, but managed a friendly smile. "Hi."

He continued to play his guitar. By the count of six, Tom recognized the song he was plucking at the strings. "You're into The Beatles?"

The man looked up at him fondly. "Y-yeah, I am! Are you a fan?"

"Yeah. I have all their albums. God, I love all of their songs," Tom grinned.

The man chuckled at him. "Thank God. You wouldn't believe how long I've been waiting to hear that. Every person I've met has answered dishonestly. They say they love everything about The Beatles when all they've ever heard is 'Twist and Shout', 'Come Together', 'Hey Jude', and 'Let It Be'."

Tom nodded in agreement. He awkwardly shuffled his feet and he could tell that Gio had stopped counting. He looked behind him and earned a thumbs up from his agent and Harry.

"Look, I know this is a weird question, but do you like '80s movies? Like _Back To The Future_?" The man asked as he stopped plucking on his strings.

Tom gaped at him. "Yes! I even have a t-shirt of the logo. I love '80s movies. A lot. Mostly sci-fi."

The man smiled. "Me too!"

"What's your name?" Tom asked excitedly. He sat next to the stranger and for once, he felt comfortable.

"James Bourne," he replied, sticking out his hand to shake. Tom took it and grinned. "Do you have a part or are you part of the crew?"

"I work as one of the camera men. I need the money to continue paying for my rent. I share a condo with my mates. Economy is tough and as much as I'd love to be in a band and write songs and stuff, I need to keep up a good life with good pay," James explained. "I song write for other people, but it doesn't pay that much because the material I write isn't really what people want to hear today. It's like Blink-182 meets The Jonas Brothers, but better and rockier."

Tom nodded. "That's cool. I'd love to hear it sometime."

James smiled. "I'd love to have a critic."

From afar, Danny and Lindsay emerged from one of the tents. With that time, Danny managed to run into almost every single person in the cast. With a single smile and sentence, Danny made friends that he couldn't count with both hands and feet.

"So, I'm having this party tomorrow night and..."

Lindsay's words were muted as Danny managed to find Tom in the crowd. He smiled to himself as his heart strangely floated at the sight of the blonde, but it quickly deflated when he saw that Tom was obviously indulged in a nice chat with the man with the guitar next to him. He frowned visibly.

"Danny? Are you okay?" Lindsay asked, clearly not appreciating the fact that Danny wasn't paying attention to her.

Danny nodded wordlessly. He tore his gaze away from Tom and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry. You were saying, love?"

Lindsay's foul mood disappeared at the word 'love' (to which Danny figured out that it worked on _everyone_) and giggled profusely.

As Lindsay continued to describe the details of her party, Danny still couldn't hear her. He muted everything out again. He couldn't really describe why he didn't like that Tom was talking to another guy. Tom's single and he needs to find somebody. Danny should be happy for him.

But it didn't seem to be the case. He couldn't wrap his around the odd feeling he had when he's with Tom. He couldn't understand why he wanted to slit the man with the guitar's neck.

* * *

"Shouldn't we be shooting the first scheduled shot right now?" Tom asked, glancing at the time on his phone in an annoyed manner.

"We should, shouldn't we?" James agreed as he strummed another chord.

The two have sat around for three hours. They haven't gone to meet another single person, as they found each other's company very comforting to go make friends with anyone else.

"The director, Donald, is actually trying to decide if it should be a girl/boy or a boy/boy movie. Today should be his deadline and I'm sure he's just finalizing his decision as we speak," Giovanna explained as she made her way to the boys. "After that, we all leave and hopefully make some lifelong friends with the cast."

"So... we're not going to shoot the first scene today?" Tom asked disappointingly.

Giovanna shook her head and gave Tom a sympathetic smile and pat on the shoulder. James pumped his fist in the air in celebration.

"Why are you so happy?" Tom asked with a humorous smile.

"I don't have to work the camera today!" James smiled back.

"But then you wouldn't get paid...?"

"I get paid every day I'm here!" James whooped.

Tom laughed at his new-found friend. He looked around the crowd as his agent started talking to James. His breath hitched when he caught sight of Danny.

"Tom...? Tom, are you okay?" James waved a hand over his friend's face.

Tom shook his head. Was that... jealousy that he saw in Danny's eyes?

"I-I'm fine," Tom answered with a smile. James felt unsure, but shrugged and started a conversation with Giovanna.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I please have your attention?" A voice boomed over the crowd. Everyone turned their eyes to the source.

"Holy crap, it's Donald," Giovanna gasped with glee. James raised an eyebrow.

"Donald Duck?"

Giovanna slapped his head from behind and rolled her eyes. "The director."

"I've come to make a decision about the main pairing of this movie. After long and careful consideration, I'm pleased to announce that the movie will have a same-sex pairing. Tom Fletcher, you've got the part," Donald boomed proudly.

Tom's eyes widened. A shriek filled the air. It was none other than Lindsay Lohan.

Danny snorted at the wild sight. He was relieved that he wouldn't have to see Lindsay again.

"You got the part! Eeep!" Giovanna squealed with delight. Harry arrived by her side and cheered with her. James patted his back with a proud smile.

All of a sudden, people flooded all around Tom. Questions and congratulations were thrown left and right at the blonde.

"Tom! Congrats, mate!"

Tom felt someone wrap their arms around himself and smiled at the familiarity of them. He smiled at the Boltoner.

_"OMG I'M GOING TO KISS DANNY IN THE MOVIE MY LIFE IS COMPLETE." _


	7. Kiss

_Disclaimer: You know the deal. :(_

_A/N: Thanks for waiting! I know it's a downer to write in the author's note that 'this chapter is crap, I'm so sorry' but I really did feel like I needed to with this one; the quality isn't up to par with the other chapters. I'm suddenly losing inspiration for this fic, so after this chapter, I might be taking a while to update it so I can produce a quality chapter. It's probably because I've put so much more effort on my other fics. I hope you understand :)_

_A/N 2: Also, I'd like to point out that I made a tiny mistake with Harry and Giovanna. They're not just talent agents, they're talent managers as well (there's a difference). _

**Chapter 7: Kiss**

Tom couldn't believe his luck. No pun intended.

The entire day, Tom has got offers from almost every cast member to hang out. His schedule for the entire month is already filled.

Tom, being an introvert, didn't think he could get this social. Let alone, _famous_. Tomorrow, Tom and Danny were scheduled for a photo shoot to shoot for the promotional poster of the movie. The hype about the movie has already appeared in _E! News _and _Access Hollywood_. Tom and Danny's Twitter accounts gained 50,000 followers in the past few hours.

"Well, you're a celeb now, mate!" James stated happily. He clinked his wine glass against Tom's still full one. Even though Tom had gained everyone's friendship throughout the cast, Tom only liked James genuinely. The celebrity thing to do during a night like this would be to go out and party.

Not Tom.

He discovered that James liked 80's movies so he decided to set up _Back To The Future _on the TV in Dougie's comfy living room.

"Where is this Dougie friend of yours, anyway?" James asked as he got himself another drink in the kitchen. Tom was glad that James also didn't mind the decor in Dougie's house. Most people he met would runaway the first chance they get when they first enter Dougie's unique home.

"He's stuck at the hospital with his boyfriend until his family arrives," Tom explained. He made himself comfy in Dougie's bear fur couch and giggled when James leaped on the couch moments later, causing the two of them to jiggle up and down.

"Ah, _boyfriend. _That explains all the decor."

Tom snorted and almost choked on his wine as James laughed ferociously at Tom's high-pitched laughter.

After an unexpected conversation about Green Day, the two finally started the movie.

About halfway through, Dougie's home phone (that resembled a duck) started to ring.

"Oh my God, it _quacks_," James chuckled. He shook his head.

"Shut up." Tom answered the phone and said in his most Dougie-like voice, "Hello, Poynter residents, Dougie _sthhhhhhpeaking_."

James bit his lip and covered his mouth to avoid being heard. Tom actually wasn't even trying to sound like Dougie. He ended up going for a Perez Hilton impression with a dash more gay.

"You're so fucking stupid!" James whispered as he continued to cackle silently.

_"Dougie, thank goodness it's you-" _It was Harry.

"He bought it! He thought I was Dougie!" Tom giggled, covering the receiver and letting a quick snicker out before answering, "Sorry Harry, it's Tom. What's up?"

A snort and a _"what the hell?" _was heard through the receiver before Harry said, "Wow, I can't believe I was convinced _that _was Dougie. You got me fooled."

Tom only snickered in reply with James' uncontrollable laughter heard in the background.

"Anyway, I need you to drop by my apartment. I have a drunk Danny that I just picked up from the club. He's annoying the shit out of me and I'm trying to do some work here. Do you mind dropping him off at his hotel?"

Tom sighed. But any excuse to be with Danny was a good excuse.

"Are you sure you want Danny to be alone in his hotel room? Especially in the state he's in?"

And any excuse to be with Danny _alone _was always a good excuse.

"Yes, Tom. He's extremely drunk and I don't want you to go through all the trouble of fussing with him. He's a big boy now and he needs to learn that getting drunk before a photo shoot the next day is unacceptable."

Tom huffed. He was _really _hoping he could bring Danny round to Dougie's house again. But Harry sounded serious. And he didn't want to mess with a serious Harry. For all he knew, a serious Harry could be the same thing as Giovanna on her period.

"Okay, just text me your address and I'll be there."

"Thanks!" And Harry hung up.

Before calling a taxi, Tom had to do the inevitable and send James home. He liked James, he did. He had a lot of common interests, unlike Danny. But he only saw James as a friend. Tom could have easily refused to drop of Danny at his hotel, but he had this feeling inside him that forced him to do anything for Danny.

He wanted to believe that Danny and him could be something. He knew Danny didn't feel anything, but Tom felt a connection. And no matter how much he wanted to ignore it, it was always going to be there to nag him.

* * *

"Thank you so much, Tom. I don't know what'd I do without you!" Harry thanked with a tired smile. He looked very tired, and Tom felt glad that he was practically doing Harry a favor, since he had more bags under his eyes than an entire _Coach _store.

"Get some rest, Harry. I'll see you at the shoot," Tom said as he dragged a quiet yet drunk Danny outside of the apartment building. At this time of night, it would usually be the most dangerous. Since Harry lived in a nicer part of New York, Tom didn't have to worry as much than he used to when Dougie used to live in a beat up apartment. He shivered at the memory of hearing gunshots in the apartment above them.

"Wherrrrrrre're we g-g-going?" Danny slurred as he grabbed Tom's waist really tightly. It seemed as if Danny couldn't hold himself up and Tom had to use all his strength to practically drag him to the busiest part of the street he could find.

"Ugh, I'm _soooo _hiring a physical trainer to help me get into shape," Tom muttered. He didn't mind the task at hand, though. He was doing this out of love for the Boltoner.

"We're _*hic*_ going to a- _*hic*_ a gym?" Danny asked quizzically as he tried to put more effort into this unknown thing called walking.

"No, no, I was just talking to myself. We're getting you back to your hotel, love," Tom explained in a soothing tone that reminded Danny of his mother.

"You remind me of my mother."

"Oh, what a compliment," Tom replied with a straight face. He continued to remind himself that Danny is kinda drunk and he has no idea what he's talking about.

"You'resocomfortingandwarmandniceandsweetandadorab le," Danny said, his words jumbled together like clothes in a washing machine. "That's what I meant."

Tom blushed ferociously as he managed to wave down a taxi. "Oh... well, thank you, Danny. Ditto."

As he put Danny and himself in the taxi, he mentally slapped himself in the face.

_"DITTO?! THAT'S ALL YOU COULD COME UP WITH?! LORD, I'M GOING TO NEED A PROFESSIONAL FLIRT TO HELP ME AS WELL." _

"Where?" The taxi driver - an old Italian man in his fifties...? - grunted. Tom rolled his eyes. New York was great, but he hated the lack of respect some people had.

"That one hotel... with the giraffe..." Danny smiled crookedly, his eyes half-closed and drool coming close to escaping past his lips. Tom wiped it off with a thankful nod from Danny.

The taxi driver eyed him confusedly, and Tom just shook his head. "He's drunk."

The man nodded and looked back towards the road. "I know where he means, anyway."

Throughout the trip, Danny babbled away his personal life as if he didn't care that the taxi driver could probably use it to his advantage once he becomes famous. Tom tried to laugh it off, but he knew that old man wasn't going to be convinced by his attempts to make him believe that everything Danny says isn't true. He knew he shouldn't be worried that the old man would say something in the future since he probably doesn't even know who they are, but Tom didn't want to trust him.

"Also, I think I want to break up with Georgia," Danny said as his eyes began to close. The entire ride, Danny looked like he was about to pass out. He was starting to lay his head on Tom's shoulder.

"Wh-what? Why would you do that?" Tom gasped. He couldn't suppress the excited smile, though. Danny? Breaking up with Georgia? Tom isn't the type to take advantage of straight men, but if it's Danny, Tom would take his chances. The taxi driver took note of that.

"I don't know. I mean, I love her and all, but I feel like this isn't going to work out. Besides, these past few days, I've called her. Those _'I love you'_s that we say to each other at the end don't come out genuine anymore, ya know?" Danny sighed. He gave up his battle against sleep and closed his eyes, his shoulders slumping and his head falling on Tom's shoulder. Tom smiled at the sight. Without thinking, he wrapped his arm around Danny's waist. Surprisingly, Danny cuddled closer.

"Yeah, I've had a relationship like that before," Tom agreed. He sighed. He knew he shouldn't be doing this. He should be convincing Danny that he still loves Georgia. It's just drunk Danny talking. Is it?

The taxi driver looked at the review mirror and raised an eyebrow. If anyone else were looking at them, they'd think they're a couple. He thought to himself, _"The blonde one's been looking at that man as if he's in love. But the other man has a girlfriend... this is so weird..." _

"What should I do?" Danny asked in a low voice. He was close to falling asleep.

Tom's breath hitched. This is his chance. To decide not only Danny's fate, but his own. The devil on his shoulder told him to call it off with Georgia, but the angel on the other is screaming to do the opposite.

"You know what? You think about it in the morning, yeah? You're not exactly clear in your mind now. This is your love life, not mine," Tom decided. It was always the right thing that he wanted to do, whether it was bad for him or not. Besides, he needed to look for _gay _men, not straight and taken men.

But he _loved_ Danny, he couldn't deny it for one second.

"We're here," the taxi driver announced. "Fifteen sixty-two."

Tom handed him the money and slapped Danny's face gently to wake him up. "Dan... we're at your hotel, mate."

Danny opened his eyes slowly and blinked a couple of times before processing where he is. "Oh... the zoo? With giraffes and such?"

The taxi driver scoffed, earning a glare from Tom. "Hotel Giraffe? Yeah, that's it."

Tom rolled his eyes and dragged Danny out of the taxi. Danny was finally able to get himself standing upright and walked into the hotel. Tom was about to follow him until the taxi driver called him back.

"Hey, boy, get back here!"

Tom turned around and leaned on the open passenger window. "Yes?"

"You love that boy?"

Tom was taken aback by the question and his jaw dropped slightly.

"Close your mouth, you're gonna catch flies."

Tom unconsciously closed his mouth and looked at the taxi driver with a surprised expression.

"Answer my question, boy. Do you love him?" The old man pushed sternly.

"I do," Tom confessed quickly. He cringed. Why did he do that?

"Look, I'm not big on messing with relationships, but the way that other boy was snuggling into you, you two looked like a true pair, I'm tellin' you. If I were you, I'd do whatever I could to convince that boy that we are meant for each other. Everyone deserves true love, and you two have it. Do you see what I mean?"

Tom let his jaw drop again. What the hell was this man going on about? He didn't know them at all.

"I-I..."

"Oh, and you're a dime short, son."

Tom just shook his head and handed the old man a dime from his pocket. He drove away abruptly and left Tom standing there with his mouth still open.

"Close your mouth, dude," a passerby commented.

Tom sighed and entered the hotel lobby. He looked around for Danny and found him chilling in one of the sofas with a wine glass in his hand.

"You're drinking again?" Tom sighed as he caught up to the Boltoner.

Danny looked up and smiled. "You sound like Georgia, only more cute."

Tom was taken aback again. What is wrong with world today? "Um, okay? Look, let's get back to your room."

Danny didn't argue and stood up, holding Tom again for support.

"You can't stand up on your own?" Tom chuckled as he held Danny's waist tightly again. He could get used to this. They fit so perfectly together.

He shivered. That reminded him of the old man and his weird words of wisdom.

"I can't. Not without you," Danny grunted as he fought to walk correctly as Tom led them towards the elevators.

Tom smiled at Danny's words. He knew that Danny didn't know they meant anything more than something balance related. "Same," he whispered inaudibly.

The two smiled and finally settled themselves in the empty elevator. As bad as he knew it would be, a small part of Tom's brain wished the elevator would magically become stuck and the pair would have to stay together even longer. But Tom didn't want to deal with Danny's vomit, which he knew would come pretty soon.

The elevator stopped itself on the third floor and opened its doors. Tom and Danny stumbled out and made their way to Room 363.

"Here we are," Tom said, his voice breathy. He clutched his hips and sighed. One perk of being an actor, you get your own personal trainer. Well, if your movie required you to. Tom decided he would whine to Giovanna about it, anyway.

"Thanks, Tommy," Danny smiled boyishly. He pulled Tom in for a friendly hug.

Tom smiled to himself. "No problem, Danny."

As they both pulled away, Tom felt Danny hold his arms a bit longer. Their faces were close enough to breath each other's air.

Tom bit his lip nervously. Although it's been a few days, Tom and Danny became very close. It never felt uncomfortable when they invaded each other's personal space. Besides, that's what happened when they first met. Tom analyzed every single feature on Danny's face. He slowly admired the random little freckles, the cerulean blue eyes, the shy but knowing smile that slightly lifted the corners of Danny's lips-

All of a sudden those lips of Danny's sloppily slammed on the blonde's.

Tom at first was apalled and couldn't move a single muscle in his body. In the short time he had to respond, he had no idea if he should kiss back or not.

His first instinct won out, and he lingered a bit before pulling away slowly, not attempting to kiss the Boltoner back.

"Close your mouth, Tommy. You're gonna catch flies," Danny pinched Tom's chin and closed his mouth shut, leaning in to give Tom another sweet peck on the lips before fumbling around his pockets for his room key.

Tom knew he should stay a bit longer and make sure Danny gets in bed properly, but he couldn't. Not when he just got kissed by a straight man who _shouldn't be kissing men. _

Without a single thought, Tom dashed away from the brunet without uttering a single goodbye and Danny without a single care.

* * *

Tom rubbed his eyes awake, slamming his head back down on his pillow after realizing that Dougie was bouncing on his bed, trying to wake up the actor. He didn't want to wake up. The blonde barely slept last night. He tried to sleep, but it was on and off, and most of the time he was thinking about _the kiss_.

"Tom! Open your eyes, sleepyhead! It's photo shoot day!" Dougie whined, continuously jumping on Tom's bed.

"Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend, Rolando?" Tom mumbled, his head never leaving his slightly drool covered pillow.

"His family arrived and they're taking care of the rest. Both of our biggest concern is that I'm here to make sure you arrive to certain places on time, considering you're the worst time manager I've ever met," Dougie explained, _still _jumping.

Tom couldn't retort to that one. Dougie is right.

He looked up again from his pillow and glanced at the bedside clock. It read eleven AM.

His mind going blank for a second, he realized the photo shoot is scheduled to start in an hour, and Tom barely had any time to get ready. Not wasting any time (like he normally does), Tom sprinted to the bathroom after grabbing whatever clothes he had grabbed.

"Finally! I've jumped on that bed for _hours_!" Dougie swiped his forehead dramatically, stepping off the bed and looking at himself in the full mirror hanging on the back of the guest bedroom door.

"Hey, at least I look slimmer and sexier," Dougie mewed at himself, making a few duck faces and model poses.

"Never in a million years will that happen, Poynter!" Tom shouted from the bathroom.

Dougie pouted and stomped out of the room. "You're just jealous because my sexy and slim self got me a hot Latin boyfriend!"

* * *

Unlike the blonde actor, Danny woke up after a perfect sleep, waking up at ten in the morning, allowing himself enough time to make it to the photo shoot on time, and maybe even early.

Whistling a happy tune, he searched round his luggage for a casual outfit. He didn't want to go dressy, considering he'll probably wear something better at the shoot.

"Hello, room service!"

Danny raised an eyebrow, looking at his hotel room door. He doesn't remember ordering room service. He just woke up...

Opening the door, he was tackled by a burly brunet. Danny chuckled boastfully. "Haz! You could've called!"

Harry chuckled as well, pushing himself off the Boltoner. "I know, but you should know by now that I don't do that when I want to surprise you."

Danny rolled his eyes and continued looking around in his luggage. "Of course, how stupid of me."

Harry smirked. "You don't remember last night, do you?"

Danny looked up at him briefly and replied, "I remember annoying the shit out of you with my drunk persona. After that, everything's a bit vague."

"Ah, that's a shame. Tom put so much effort into taking you back here last night. He told me all about it."

Danny twitched, his mind now recollecting a bit of what happened last night.

"I do recall Tom taking back in a taxi..." Danny pondered, his mind going fuzzy again after trying to remember anything else.

Harry bursted out laughing and Danny forced himself to laugh along, even though he had no idea what was funny.

"Aw, mate, once you start remembering, I swear, you'll be rethinking a lot of things. For example, your relationship," Harry said with a wink. Leaving Danny baffled, Harry said he'd meet him outside the hotel in the car.

_"What happened last night?" _Danny thought, shaking his head of any thoughts and heading into the shower, hoping that nothing last night will be remembered.


	8. Photo Shoot

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the alternative universe that is the idea of this chapter. I don't know if that even made sense; I'm tired._

_A/N: I know, it's been FOREVER since I updated. I've got school and I've been very busy. *groans* Thanks for staying with me, folks! Again, updates will be slower than usual, so thanks for waiting. Oh, and I'm sorry this is very sloppy! I wanted to get something out for you guys since it's been a month!_

_A/N 2: I don't have anything against Georgia, this is just for the sake of the story! :D_

**_Guest:_**_ Oh, of course I plan on continuing this fic! School's just one of the main problem's that's getting in the way of faster updates and such. Aw, thank you so much! That means a lot. :) _

_Huh, I have. I haven't noticed that! Thank you, again. LOL, yeah, fangirl!Tom is in this a lot. xD OMG stop! Thank you so much, that's really flattering!_

_Oh my goodness, I don't plan on dropping this fic. I'm trying my best to plan it out so I don't lose inspiration and all. It will be continued and finished, I promise. Updates are just slow and all. Thank you so much, you're such a sweetheart! Thank you for all the compliments! It really does inspire me a lot._

**Chapter 8: ****Photo Shoot**

After what seemed like a millisecond, Tom finished primping himself up for the photo-shoot. He arrived down the stairs to be greeted by an irritated Giovanna and a silent Dougie who chewed on a banana, seemingly as calm as a monk.

"After all these years I've worked with you, why is it when you're with Dougie you get done getting ready a lot quicker?" Giovanna sighed, opening the door and strutting towards her car without an actual response from Tom. Tom shook his head, earning a shrug and an apple from Dougie. Not only is Giovanna uptight, always stress, and strict, she's also very sassy. Tom's still not sure why he still has her as his talent manager.

Tom and Dougie followed Giovanna into her car. Once they did, it became a roller coaster ride on the way to the shoot. Tom and Dougie were forced to hold anything they can as tight as they can. Just to stay alive.

Tom groans. He's told Giovanna _countless_ times to drive like a more civilized person. Then again, Giovanna isn't exactly civilized. Neither are any of his friends. He makes a mental note to remind her.

* * *

"Danny, you look like you've already gone to a photo-shoot without me!" Harry chuckled as he took a good look at his friend in the passenger seat. Danny smirked, adjusting his coat collar, brushed off any imaginary dust off his pants, and fixed his hair for emphasis.

"I just had a good morning, is all," Danny shrugged, relaxing himself into the seat as they eased their way into traffic. It didn't matter. Danny knew they'd be there early. Harry always had a way.

"You had a good night, too, mate," Harry laughed, not giving up on trying to help Danny recollect what had happened last night. He was still on the 'Flones' bandwagon, as Dougie had started calling it. After Tom had called him to tell him all about it, the first thing Harry had done after Tom had hung up was squeal in place like a little fangirl. Then he called Dougie and told him all about it, and then they both squealed and ran around in their respective places like little fangirls.

Danny furrowed his eyebrows. He had already decided he didn't want to remember, as he was afraid as to _what_ he'd remember. But seeing Harry giving him a weird look, it convinced him enough that he might as well try. The farthest he could remember was Tom taking him back to his hotel in a taxi. As he tried harder to remember anything, a new memory came into place. After Tom had gotten him in the taxi, Danny had started babbling away about his personal life. It had gotten to a point where he was thinking about breaking up with Georgia.

"_I wanted to break up with Georgia?!"_ Danny shrieked, clutching his heart as if it were about to rip out of his chest. Harry was startled by the sudden rise in Danny's tone that he almost crashed into the car in front of them. He was about to shout at Danny for being an idiot, but he decided he'd try to calm himself down. He's come off as a person who needs anger management class one too many times.

"That's what Tom told me. Apparently you think it's not going to work out, even though you love her, but you don't mean it when you tell her that. To me, it makes no sense at all. But I'm sure in that tiny brain of yours, something clicked," Harry shrugged, trying his best not to want to punch Danny in the face as he held on to the steering wheel tightly.

"Why the hell would I want to break up with Georgia?!" Danny shrieked again, making Harry flinch and hold the steering wheel tighter. Harry's mind continues to chant, _"Don't kill your best friend, don't kill your best friend, don't kill your best friend, even though you really wouldn't mind."_

Danny ran a hand through his fluffy hair and sighed in exasperation. Harry responded to him with a shrug. "You tell me."

Danny frowned at him. "You're not being very supportive for me."

Harry smiled weakly. He should be. But at the moment, he really doesn't want to be. Because he actually never liked Georgia. Even though she may come off as innocent, sweet, pretty, and Danny's female twin, she is actually the 'She-Devil' in disguise behind Danny's back. A gold digger and a shopaholic as well.

But Harry's tried to be nice to her, anyway. He just does it from afar. That's why he's rarely ever seen Danny out in London.

Harry kept his mouth shut, choosing not to reply. He felt horrible even though it's probably the best thing to do. He should be supportive of Danny, but now, he's his talent manager, not his friend. He'll be his friend when he has the time.

* * *

"Welcome boys! I'm glad you're here early. We can get you dressed, yes?" A short man with a French accent greeted, his hands gripping the Danny and Harry's hands tightly as he shook them. Danny bit his lip to suppress a laugh and Harry elbowed his side harshly.

The short man - Pier - led Danny to the dressing room and Harry waited for him. He leaned against the wall and took a brief look at the canvases Tom and Danny would be posing in for the promotional posters.

A short time later, the door to the studio slammed open and Harry jolted up, looking towards the door. There stood Giovanna, looking normal and untouched, unlike Dougie and Tom, whose hair were frizzled and their clothes were wrinkled and messed up as if they got caught in a tornado. Harry's jaw dropped and he tried his best to not laugh as he directed Tom to the dressing room and gave Dougie a look that said, _"You have to tell me what the hell happened."_

Dougie returned the look by pointedly looking at Giovanna and then he flopped down on the nearest chair, sighing in relief. He's alive, thank goodness.

"Do you have anything to do with their current state, Giovanna?" Harry asked once he returned from the dressing room. Giovanna shrugged. "All I did was drive."

Dougie scoffed loudly, getting up from his seat and dramatically raised his arms in the air to say, _"WHAT THE FUCK?!"_

"Really?! I mean- you were- _God_, I mean- REALLY?!" Dougie screeched, pulling at his hair in an exasperated fashion because he couldn't find the right words to say that Giovanna drives like She-Hulk on her period without actually saying it. Dougie knows he's sassy, but he's not sassy and rude at the same time.

But Giovanna just shrugs again and Dougie wants to scream into oblivion.

Harry's not sure what's going on between the two but he tries his best to comfort Dougie by offering to go buy him a coffee.

"That'd be lovely," Dougie smiled sweetly, watching Harry's fine ass walk away to the door.

"Ugh, that's disgusting," Giovanna snarled. Dougie's head turned sharply towards Giovanna with a judgmental glare to which Giovanna returned.

"What?" Dougie snapped.

"You _ogling_ Judd's ass, that's _what_. He's got a girlfriend, you know," Giovanna explained with a sneer in her voice. Dougie scoffs. "So what? I can ogle Harry's ass if I want to. I've done it to other straight men before," Dougie shrugs, knowing his answer sounded quite immature.

Giovanna hummed in response and said, "But you're only going to hurt yourself in the end, honey."

Dougie looks away from Giovanna and fights back the urge to start crying. She's right. No matter what guy Dougie puts in the position as his boyfriend, especially Rolando, he's never going to stop imagining Harry being in that position. He's never going to stop seeing him, laughing with him, joking with him, falling in love with him.

Dougie shakes the thought away. He doesn't want to think about it. Instead, he focuses on why Giovanna even cares. And that she should be prissy and bossy now, not kind and caring. But she is human.

* * *

"Hello! Tom, right?"

Tom looks around the large dressing room and his eyes on a short man who greeted him with his ridiculous French accent and Danny, his glorious bare chest basking before the amazed blonde.

"Uh, yeah," Tom responds awkwardly, immediately easing his gaze away from the sight that is Danny's abs that Tom is starting to imagine doing _wonders _to.

"Good! I have your outfit right here! Meet me with your friend outside and we'll get the first few shots done, yes?" The short man explains, sauntering out of the dressing room, slamming the door closed, leaving the two actors alone.

Tom looks to a rack with loads of clothes that are labeled 'Tom' and Tom is cringing because the short and odd man never said which outfit he was supposed to wear.

"Hey Tom," Danny says with a small wave and a small smile. Tom is not sure if he took something during the car ride or it's just the side effects after riding a car that Giovanna is driving but Danny's glowing and Tom is tempted to kiss the Boltoner. But he's suddenly reminded by the kiss they shared the night before and he's suddenly feeling much more awkward than he did moments ago.

"H-hi," Tom stutters, purposely making sure to not keep his eyes on Danny any longer, for his cheeks are burning like crazy. "So, uh, who was that guy earlier?"

"His name's Pier - our stylist for the day. Completely foreign, don't you think?" Danny replied as he watched Tom rifle through the clothes rack clumsily.

"Yeah, probably," Tom mumbled. Usually, he would've said something witty that would've caused Danny to laugh his ass off for whatever reason, but the kiss and staying friends is all he's thinking about and he can't seem to keep his mind in balance.

Suddenly, Tom feels Danny's warm body _very _near him and Tom turns slightly to see Danny's face _right there_ by his shoulder. Tom's watching this all in slow-motion and he sees Danny reach his arm out to take an outfit from the rack and he sees Danny saying words but he's not hearing a thing. Just the sound of heavenly harps and blissful violins. God, he's cheesy.

"-chose this for you, I think. Put it on, yeah?" Tom hears Danny say after his trippy moment. Tom nods wordlessly, examining the outfit. Tom's character is supposed to be rich and kinda a diva, so the simple tuxedo is enough to please Tom. He was expecting something totally 'out there' and 'flamboyant', considering Tom is the openly gay one and Danny's the complete opposite in the movie. Tom realizes the two are almost like their characters in real life.

Tom's stripping off most of his clothing except for his underwear and he's sure his entire face is red because he's never undressed in front of another man besides Dougie. But Danny isn't looking, and Tom's grateful that he has this moment to secretly watch Danny slip on his dress shirt in the sexiest way he's ever seen any other man do it.

Soon enough, Tom's trying to tie his tie around his collar while Danny is waiting around patiently. Tom has actually never tied a tie that often, and usually he's used to wearing a clip-on (shamefully).

"Need help?" Danny asks when he sees that Tom's struggling from the reflection on the mirror. Tom looks at him through the mirror with a sheepish smile. "Kinda."

Tom turns around and Danny's right there again, in his personal space. In his face. Tying his tie. Tom's forced to not lean in and kiss him. Tom is also forced to not grab Danny ferociously and make out with him to death. Of course, Tom knows he's too 'innocent' and 'clean' to be doing that. Although with the current thoughts that are going through his mind, he's not sure he's either of those traits anymore.

"Mate, you alright? You look like you barely got any sleep."

Tom shakes his head and he realizes he was staring dozily at Danny. "S-sorry. I just... yeah, that's it. Not much sleep, is all," Tom stuttered, nodding his head unconsciously. He makes a note to _never_ stand that close to Danny ever again.

Danny chuckles softly and opens the door. "After you, madam."

Tom scoffs and struts out of the dressing room. "There you are again, treating me like a woman. Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I'm 100% feminine!"

Danny snorts as he follows Tom out of the dressing room. "I know mate, I know."

"Tom! Danny! You guys look amazing!" Dougie greets, looking over Tom's outfit in excitement. "Holy crap, how much do you think this is?"

"Worth a lot more than your house," Tom smirked with a wink. Dougie rolled his eyes and sat back down. "Rude," he huffed.

"Oh, get over yourself, Poynter," said Tom with a dismissive wave of his hand. Danny watched this scene with a muffle of a laugh.

Suddenly Pier appeared out of nowhere and lead the two actors to the canvas they were going to pose in front of. Tom examined it with a critical eye.

_"Really? We couldn't afford to shoot outside in the **real** city of New York which is like five seconds out of this building so we had to resort to a fake New York canvas? I swear to GOD- OH GOD OH GOD DANNY'S LEANING AGAINST MY BACK WHAT THE HELL ARE WE DOING?"_

"Tom, were you listening?" Tom snapped out of his daydream and looked around himself momentarily. Pier was looking at him impatiently with his camera in front of his eye, ready and set.

"W-what?" Tom stuttered embarrassingly. His cheeks colored a bright red.

"You are to wink suggestively at ze camera while Danny stands there all sullen, like Edward from Twilight, yes?" Pier repeated in exasperation, a hint of annoyance in his tone. Tom nodded, feeling like a young schoolboy who just got scolded by his teacher.

"Yeah, okay..."

Tom stood there awkwardly as he tried to harness his inner 'Ashton Albright' (or as Tom likes to secretly call it, his inner 'Dougie Poynter') while Danny stood moodily behind him. The first part of the shoot took longer than usual because Danny couldn't stop breaking his character and always started to snort and laugh and guffaw for no clear reason. Pier seemed to be irritated, even Giovanna, but Tom was enjoying it. He didn't mind hearing that angelic laugh of his.

"I think we've got ze shot we need. Danny, you need to change into your last costume. Tom, you stay here," Pier directed as he led Danny into the dressing room. Tom rolled his eyes at the short French man.

"You should've seen the way Danny was looking at you, mate! It was all _heart eyes_ and everything!" Dougie gushed once Tom sat next to him and his coffee which Harry had politely bought him.

Giovanna raised an eyebrow at Dougie's statement.

"Where did you get that?" Tom asked as he pointed at Dougie's coffee. Without asking, he took the cup and took a large sip, sighing in pleasure.

"Danny? Making heart eyes at Tom? Doesn't he have a girlfriend?" Giovanna interjected.

"Giovanna!" Dougie gasped, placing a hand over his heart. "I thought you were an annoyingly strict and crazy talent manager, not a _girl_!"

"Oh _shut it_ Poynter," Giovanna sighed, sitting in between the pair with an interested expression and bright eyes. "I have a life outside this job, you know. I like to have my daily dose of gossip, too."

Dougie smiled and Tom rolled his eyes. "Dougie's a liar. Danny can't have heart eyes over me. He's straight."

"Then explain to me why he kissed you last night?" Dougie shot.

Giovanna gasped. "You're joking. Jones _kissed _you last night?"

Tom gaped at the both of them, and then at Harry who wildly appeared from the bathroom. "I heard the topic of discussion is Tom and Danny's kiss and I want in!"

"Where did you all get your informa-"

Tom looked straight at Harry and gave him the evil eye. "_You_."

Harry shrugged. "You can't keep things like that a secret, mate. Especially if Dougie happens to be a friend of yours."

"I hate you for entering my life," Tom growled at Dougie, to which he replied with a tongue sticking out of his mouth.

"Shut up all of you and tell me _everything_!" Giovanna sighed in exasperation.

So Tom did, but all he ever did was grumble in agreement because it was Harry and Dougie who did all the talking. Giovanna squealed along with them, and she was silently agreed to be allowed in the 'Flones' fan club.

"What about me and Tom?"

All heads whipped around to the source of the voice, which happened to be Danny's voice. He came back out of the dressing room with a blue dress shirt half soaked and his hair soaked as well.

"Just about how great of a job you two will do. This movie's gonna be a hit, mate," Harry said nervously, patting Danny on the back. Nobody had made a move to say something, anyway.

"Sure. The posters' are gonna be a laugh, that's for sure," Danny chuckled.

"It can't be a laugh, mate! You're probably one of the most attractive actors out there! Plus, you've got an accent. The first thing people will do when they look at the posters is scream about how handsome you are," Dougie assured with a playfully suggestive wink. Danny rolled his eyes.

The photo shoot continued with Tom getting knowing smiles, chuckles, and looks from the 'Flones' posse as Danny and him posed side by side for the second photo.

He made a note to get new friends.

The shoot was finally over and Tom and Danny had dressed themselves out of their respected costumes.

"How about we all go out for some coffee and discuss your shooting schedule for the next few months, yes?" Giovanna suggested to Tom with a very unusually peppy voice. Again, without waiting for a response, she dragged Tom and Dougie to her car, Tom giving Danny a pleading look because driving with Giovanna is practically a death sentence.

Danny gave him a shrug and a small wave before the door had shut loudly.

"You coming, Jones? I gotta discuss your shooting schedule for you, too."

Danny blinked and suddenly, Harry was standing in the doorway.

"Since when did you get there so fast, mate?" Danny questioned with a smirk.

"You've stood there for a while. I've tried to get your attention for five minutes," Harry responded with a chuckle, making Danny blush furiously. "Oh."

"So... recall anything from last night?" Harry asked as they walked down the hallway.

Danny furrowed his eyebrows at his friend, but he did as he was told. He dove into the depths of his brain and remembered the faintest memory of where he left off; wanting to break up with Georgia, which he was still appalled at himself by.

As they were nearing Harry's car, a new memory emerged. This time, it was much bigger recollection.

Danny could look back and see himself calling Tom 'cute' and leaning against Tom for support as they made their way to his hotel room.

He mentioned this to Harry as they made their way back in the car.

"Yeah. Anything else?"

Danny made a puzzled face at Harry. He kept saying everything in a knowing way. Like he knew what Tom and Danny were doing. He delved deeper into his mind, trying very hard to gain any memory of what happened next.

And when he did, he screamed at the top of his lungs as Harry almost swerved themselves into another car.

"GODDAMNIT, JONES!" Harry groaned, shaking a fist at his friend.

"I KISSED TOM!" Danny cried in disbelief. The memory was all clear and real to him now. He could feel the blonde's soft lips against his as he remembered it.

_"EW, I THINK HIS LIPS ARE SOFT. EW EW EW EW."_

Harry smirked, clapping in congratulations.

"Finally."

Danny whipped his head, turning to Harry with a mean glare. "Did you know about this?!"

"Tom told me all about it," Harry shrugged.

Danny shook his head, holding his head in his hands in frustration. He kissed a guy and he's actually unsure whether he liked it or not.

"Why?" Danny whispered to himself.

"Oh, because Tom needed someone to console with. Dougie would be a horrible choice, but I kinda already told him, so-"

"I meant why I kissed - wait - you told Dougie?"

Harry nodded. "Well, yeah. He was bound to know sooner or later."

"Who else knows?"

"Giovanna. I'm sure that's it," Harry confirmed.

"Goddamnit," Danny groaned, slamming his head against the glove box.

"Hey! This is my car, stupid!" Harry complained, flicking Danny's ear. "Besides, don't act like you didn't enjoy it."

Danny turned to face Harry again, his forehead still leaning against the glove box, giving Harry a glare that didn't confirm nor deny his feelings towards the kiss.

* * *

"You don't think he knows, do you?" Tom wondered as the three of them sat themselves down on a bench outside the coffee shop.

"Probably not. Danny didn't seem to know," Dougie said.

"But he did look like he was flirting with you, I'm sure of that," Giovanna quipped. "Guy friends don't fool around like that during photo shoots. I would know."

Dougie and Tom gave Giovanna incredulous looks. "No, you do not," they both said, to which Giovanna replied with a shrug.

"Maybe he does, but he doesn't want you to know..." Dougie added with wonder.

"Or he's been secretly pining for you all this time and he's trying to play hard to get," Giovanna giggled. Dougie rolled his eyes but he laughed along with her.

Tom shook his head at his two friends.

"Seriously."

Dougie smiled and replied, "Well, if you're feeling _so_ anxious about it, why not tell him you two kissed?"

"That's absurd," Giovanna said.

"So is the fact that you were able to pass your driver's test," Dougie shot back, but in a friendly way that Giovanna only rolled her eyes.

"Maybe," Tom pondered, taking a sip from his coffee. "I'll talk to him on set the next time we see each other. Hopefully he won't react as bad as I think he will."


End file.
